A Life Without A Legacy
by True Glint
Summary: The tamers travel to the digital world for some R&R, yet not too far away events are unfolding that would change the life of a certain vixen forever...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I'm uploading this story instead of Fall From Grace. Why? Because I went through all my stats and realised that no one wants to read a story about Zero now. The view count dropps off suddenly between story 1 and 2 so posting a 3rd seems pointless. Hopefully this one will be more to your tastes...**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this Takato?"

"Yes Rika, it's fine. Just enjoy yourself."

The tamers were wandering the digital world on a last minute planned excursion, using the time they had spare to unwind. The relaxing vista was all theirs.

"For once Takato's right Rika, just relax." Renamon tried to defuse Rika's famous short temper.

"Fine, I don't know why you talked me into this anyway."

They stopped for a quick break next to a river, opting for an early lunch.

* * *

Elsewhere...

The door slammed open. "It's coming! We need to move now!" A frantic male Renamon called to the other two in their house.

Another Renamon, female and mated to the male, nodded gravely. "Get the bags, I'll get him."

She rose and headed to the other side of the room, picking up the drowsy form of their son.

"Mommy? What's happening?" Their son was somewhat of an abnormality. He was what humans would call an albino, white fur with red eyes. He had no markings or gauntlets either, just pure snow white fur.

She smiled at him, forced due to the situation. "Hush now, go back to sleep. Mommy will protect you." Normal or not, he was still their son.

An explosion sounded not too far away, the screams of the dying penetrating their house walls.

"Come on!" The male shouted, desperation thick in his voice.

The female Renamon bounded to the door with her son, leaving moments after her mate.

The village they lived in contained many types of digimon, most now dying in the chaos. Half of the village lay in ruins already, smoke pouring into the sky. Through the grey mass, an ominous silhouette could be seen.

The two Renamons ran away from the fires and tried to leave the village, but everywhere they went was blocked by debris or fire. They could jump over the debris, but not while holding their son. He was too young to jump high enough either.

They turned around to see another couple of digimon engulfed in a fire storm, nothing remained when it died off. The shadow had reached the centre of the village now, they had nowhere to go.

The male turned to his mate, acceptance on his features. She too was likewise affected.

"I love you."

The male smiled. "I love you too."

They embraced each other and their son, sharing their last lovers kiss as fire raged around them.

* * *

"There! What's going on?"

Henry was pointing to a massive plume of smoke rising around some trees, the crackle of fire just audible.

"Nothing good I imagine. Come on!" Takato took off with the others in tow.

After a few minutes of running, they came across a burning village. Debris made it almost inaccessible.

"My god! What happened here?" Rika's foul mood was dropped when she saw the scene before her.

"It's completely devastated!" Henry stated.

"We can see that Henry! What we need to know is how and why."

Renamon suddenly pricked her ears up. "Quiet, I hear something." She strained her hearing to cut out the fires. Then she heard it again, faint crying. "There's at least one survivor."

"Are you sure? Who could survive this?" Takato asked, curious.

"I am sure." She pointed to a point of the village that burned slightly less than the rest. "There. And we better hurry, these fires are spreading fast."

They headed through the village, avoiding the fires as much as they could. They came near the area Renamon had pointed out, the cries now reaching all of them.

Desperate, Rika swiped the 'Snow Agumon's Frozen Wind' card she had used once in a fight back in the real world. Renamon, gifted with the temporary power, blasted the fires out with the sub zero wind and cleared their path. They pushed on, ducking as a building exploded to their right and showered them with smoldering debris. They didn't sustain any injuries except for a few minor cuts, but decided they had little time. As they rounded another ruined building, they saw the source of the crying.

A small white Renamon, devoid of any details or gauntlets, was kneeling on the ground with its back to them. Its shoulders bounced as it cried, an ominous crater laid before it.

They approached cautiously, unsure of what to do. Through the cries, a young male voice drifted to them.

"... Mommy... Daddy... Where did you go..."

Renamon felt a sharp pang of sorrow for the young digimon. Whilst she wasn't present for what happened, she had a good idea of the outcome. She approached the digimon and knelt beside him.

"It's okay little one."

He glanced her way briefly before returning his gaze to the crater.

"Where did my mommy and daddy go?"

Renamon put an am around him. "I don't know little one. But I don't think they're coming back." His crying intensified, causing Renamon to tighten her grip on him. "What ever happens, I'll protect you."

Those words, his mother had said those. Yet she was gone. His father said those words before as well. He was also gone. Many others had also said those words, they were also gone. Now this other Renamon was saying the same thing, he wouldn't fall for it again.

"No. You can't protect me, you'll just vanish like all the others who said they could." His voice was still quiet and halting but it now carried some force, as if he believed those words without question.

Renamon understood his reluctance to accept her promise, everything he knew was likely destroyed in this village.

"Come back with us, there's nothing left here."

He looked at her again, his red eyes scanning for betrayal. He found none. He nodded weakly.

Renamon took his paw as they stood, turning back to the others. They just watched the whole exchange, puzzled as to why Renamon was showing what they believed to be a motherly sense of care. She had just reached them when another house exploded nearby, reminding them of the danger they were in.

Renamon scooped the white digimon up as they ran out of the village, finding their way now blocked by fire. Renamon couldn't use her temporary attack while she held the digimon, but she didn't need to.

"Terrier Tornado!"

Terriermon blasted a hole in a nearby building so they could escape. Guilmon refrained from helping seeing as the village was burning enough, it didn't need his fireballs as well. They darted through the hole, Guilmon headbutting the final wall to let them out of the village.

Renamon let the small digimon down again as they all watched the village burn, explosions ripping the fragile buildings apart and scattering debris all around. They turned away and walked back to the river they were sat beside before, wanting to wash some of the dirt and soot from themselves. Then they might be able to find out just what the hell happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2...**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 2

The party stopped by the river, pausing to wash the dirt from themselves while the albino Renamon sat with his feet trailing in the water. Despite the soot in his fur he still looked very bright. His eyes were closed, tears still making their way down his face.

Renamon sat beside him after cleaning herself. "Aren't you going to wash yourself?" He showed no response, not even a flick of his ears. She took in his posture, noting the slumped shoulders and limp tail. "You miss them, don't you?" Again no response. Renamon sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

He had withdrawn into himself, shutting out the world around him. He remembered his parents as they held him and each other, the raging inferno burning around them. He remembered their loving gazes as a final message of how they cared for him. He remembered their words of their love for each other and him.

He remembered them being obliterated by fire while he was thrown aside, forced to watch his own parents dissolve.

Renamon shook him slightly, bringing him back to himself. "Sitting there like that won't undo what happened young one." She regretted her rather abrupt words as he began crying again. "Forgive me, I spoke to rashly." She held him as he wept, rocking back and forth to soothe him.

His crying died down slowly, finding comfort in Renamon's arms around him. He still sniffed lightly when she pulled him away to look into his puffy eyes.

"I know you don't necessarily want to hear these words young one, but your parents wouldn't have wanted you to mourn them forever. They would want you to live a happy life. Don't you think so?" Reluctantly he nodded. "We will do everything we can to give you that life. There's other villages nearby that will look after you. If it wasn't for where we lived I would take you with me. But I don't think that would be best for you. We will find you a home young one, trust me."

He pulled himself back into her arms, a gesture she found adorable as his head nestled into her mane. He calmed down after a few minutes, his breathing returning to a more normal rate.

She stood him in front of her. "Now, are you going to wash yourself or do I have to do it for you?"

He responded by taking a few steps back from both her and the river. Renamon smiled to herself, silently reminding herself of just how young this digimon was. She rose to her feet and slowly advanced on him.

"You're having a wash if you like it or not." He shook his head, adding to his 'cuteness'. Renamon's smile began to become visual. "You can't escape me, I will bathe you myself if you don't go in."

That did it for him. He turned and fled, Renamon chasing with outstretched arms. The others just watched the whole exchange with dumbfounded looks, turning to laughter as they watched the two race around.

Renamon was impressed. For someone so young he could run as fast as her. Although she had the edge when it came to corner or jumping over obstacles. In fact he had yet to jump at all. Not that it mattered for now, she needed to bathe him.

After a while a noise drifted back to her from the white digimon. He was laughing, a child like noise spawned from their chase. Renamon never heard such a pure noise before, it cut through everything around her. Given what he had just been through she didn't expect to hear him laugh yet, if at all. She decided to slow her pace slightly and enjoy the moment.

They raced around for more minutes, the albino Renamon still laughing away. He would occasionally glance back to Renamon with a cheeky smile on his face. Everything he did made the others feel a little bit happier, there was a strong chance that the events previously could have damaged him beyond feeling any kind of joy. But here he was proving them wrong. He was smiling and laughing, less than an hour from finding him in the burning village.

But as all good things end, he collapsed on the ground exhausted. His stamina wasn't anywhere near as high as Renamon, who stood over him as he panted for breath.

"I told you you couldn't escape me." She bent down and made to pick him up. He squirmed a little, which gave Renamon an idea. Extending her claws slightly she proceeded to tickle the white digimon. This made him squirm more and resume his child like laugh.

Everyone else laughed as well, seeing Renamon stoop so low to get more laughter from him. No one knew why she was acting like this, but it seemed to suit her. No one had noticed though that he had yet to speak since being brought here, just laughter. Not to say that wasn't a good thing, but not speaking was a warning sign no one saw.

Renamon eventually stopped her torture and let him calm down again, he had gained hiccups from laughing so much.

"Now come on, we need to wash you. We can play again later." He submitted as he allowed himself to be led to the river. He waded in, flinching from the coldness, as Renamon began to wash his fur.

He was used to this, his mother had always washed him before. In warmer water though. He allowed himself to be cleaned as he involuntarily remembered his parents, subduing him as memories passed his mind.

Renamon noticed his sudden change in behaviour, seeing his eyes glaze over and tears form in the corners. She finished washing him quickly and held him as she led them out of the river. Those tears flowed freely by the time they were on dry land.

Renamon held his cold wet form close to her own, trying to comfort him. Takato came over with a towel which she took and began to dry him off, nodding her thanks to the goggle wearing tamer. Once he was dry she pulled him closer.

"It's all right. You're safe now."

He continued to cry anyway, no one could undo what had been taken from him. His loss was a massive burden for him to carry at his age, it was bad enough he had lost his home. But to lose everything, watching your parents die before you, there aren't words to describe that pain. The pain he felt within, consuming him with its intensity, couldn't be cured with mere words. It would take much more than that to pull him back into a happier life.

The possible emotional damage, that they all thought he had been spared when they heard him laugh, was now surfacing. He was deeply scarred from his ordeal. His eyes weren't quite as shiny as before, a slight but noticeable difference. He had yet to speak since leaving the village. Yes he had laughed, but now they were all beginning to see the effects imprinted on him.

* * *

With the events previous the tamers decided to cut their break short. They headed back to their portal, diverting to a village for the albino Renamon. Renamon walked with his paw in her own through the open gate. She desperately pleased with herself to find a way for him to live with her in Rika's house, none came.

So it came to be that Renamon knelt in front of the young digimon, regret in her eyes but wearing a soft caring face. "This is where we past ways young one. Believe me when I say I wish there was a way for you to come with me. This isn't the last time we will see each other though. I will personally make it my duty to visit you at least once a week. I can not, will not abandon you."

He nodded weakly, still not uttering a single word since leaving the village. His eyes held his pain for all to see. Regret and guilt for leaving him welled up inside Renamon, if she remained for much longer she wouldn't ever leave.

Slowly she rose, his eyes following her as she walked back to the others. She turned around again to wave him off, encouraging him to proceed into the village. He gathered his fractured courage and turned, heading slowly into the depths of the village. He glanced round once to see the others already leaving. He swallowed deeply.

He reached the village center, all the digimon who lived here were giving him a wide berth. They were also all Renamons. As he arrived in the central area three Renamons approached him. They all looked strong and much older than him, yet not fully adult. The one in the middle pointed at him as they stopped.

"You are not welcome here." The albino flinched lightly, his tail drooping on the ground as his ears fell flat. "Leave."

Not able to find another alternative the young Renamon turned around and slowly walked away, tail dragging in the dirt. More tears tugged at the corners of his eyes yet he held strong until he left the gates, the ominous sound of them closing echoing in his head. Only then did those tears fall.

With no direction to go in he wandered into the nearby woods, unsure of what he had to do. He was alone, terrified and hurting. All he could do was wander around until something happened. What that something might be eluded his young mind. He just knew he had nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 3

A week passed before Renamon could return to the digital world. The other tamers had joined her as she headed towards the village they left the albino Renamon in. There was a slight spring in the vixen's step as she neared the village, the thought of seeing the young digimon again bringing an unknown excitement from within.

The gates opened for her as she strode in, eyes scanning for the unique digimon. The village wasn't large so finding him would be easy, or so she told herself as she began her search. It wasn't until a few minutes layer that the worry began to gnaw at her, there was no sign of the albino.

She found herself at the village center, scanning around for the young digimon. She almost didn't sense the other Renamon who approached her, a quizzical gaze on its face.

"You look like you've lost something."

Renamon faced the male before her, gauging him to be in the teenage era of his life. "Yes actually, there's a white Renamon somewhere here, very young. Have you seen him?"

The male snorted savagely, triggering her alarms inside her head. "The abomination was cast out as soon as it encroached on our village. It wasn't here for more than a minute."

"_What_?" Renamon's disbelief was palpable. "You cast a young digimon out into the wilderness, one who had just lost _everything_?"

"We don't care for its past. It's an abomination! Death is a mercy!"

Renamon had enough. She could have ripped the male apart where he stood but the albino Renamon needed her. He was out there somewhere, alone. He needed _her_.

She stormed out of the village, Rika following when she didn't respond to her questions. The others joined them.

"Renamon please, what's going on?"

She gritted her teeth, canines flashing. "They cast him out the _same day_ we brought him here, mere _seconds_ after we left. We _must_ find him!" Her anger was clear, and for good reasons.

They split up after agreeing to help, each tamer taking their partner to begin a search. Rika digivolved her partner just so she could perch on her back, the vixen not slowing her pace for her tamer. She had to find him. She had promised.

* * *

He was cold. He was hungry. He was frightened. He was alone. He was injured.

He wept as he huddled under the roots of a fallen tree, cradling his broken arm that he had acquired after trying to escape yet another digimon intent on destroying him. He had succeeded, but only after he slipped whilst running next to a river.

He had smashed his arm against the rocks before falling into the raging current, plunging him over a waterfall. He had managed to crawl out of the plunge pool, shivering from the icy water. He hadn't waited to see if he was still being followed and dragged himself into the cover of the fallen tree he now laid beneath. That was two days ago.

The roaring water still drowned his hearing as he shivered uncontrollably. He wished his parents were still with him. He wished things would just go back to normal. Oh how he wished.

His tears were joined by his low crying, his emotions getting the better of him again. He tried to keep himself quiet in case there were digimon nearby but he couldn't prevent every noise from escaping him.

Each time one did he froze, expecting something to find him. His paranoia gripped him tightly, the restless nights not helping him either. His sobbing escalated as he still struggled to keep quiet.

His sobbing was abruptly halted when he heard a twig snap nearby. He became deathly still, only the odd shiver breaking his stillness, and listened carefully. Something was close by, but what it was or how near it was he couldn't tell.

He just knew it was close.

* * *

Kyuubimon was panicking. They had been searching for an hour but had yet to find any hint of a trail. Without knowing what direction he went in they could be searching the area for days if not weeks.

She finally got a breakthrough when she spotted a strange drag mark in the ground. Shrugging Rika off she de-digivolved into her rookie form to study the mark closer. Something light had caused the trail, possibly a tail. Her suspicions were confirmed by what appeared to be paw prints either side of the mark. These too were slightly dragged, meaning whoever made them was injured or greatly depressed. Taking a guess as to who made the trail she hoped he wasn't injured.

Gathering Rika she followed the trail, hope and worry in equal measure.

* * *

He was running again. He wasn't sure if he was being chased or not but his fear compelled him to continue. He just knew he wasn't safe anymore.

After the twig had snapped he had waited for another noise. No more came but he decided against waiting for the inevitable. He pushed through his hunger and pain, intent on just running. Maybe there would be someone who would help him, just waiting for him to arrive.

Trees whipped by him as he raced across the ground. His legs had never seen so much use before. His vista was only blurry trees until he burst out of the forest, stopping himself as he saw where he was.

Laid out before the albino Renamon were the smoldering remains of his village. Shattered buildings stood half formed or less while debris covered the ground around them. Wisps of smoke drifted up from various points, dust and ash already settling in a grey blanket.

Having nothing else to do the young Renamon ventured through the remains of the gate. He looked around, his village looking so alien to him given all the destruction. His vision lingered on the remains of his own home, every possession burned to a crisp.

He continued on, past the husks of his friends' homes, and found himself in the village center. Here his gaze found the ruins of the park that sat in the center, each tree reduced to ash and the lake evaporated into a dry pit. His fond memories of this place became soured by the state of his home village, tainted with the destruction.

With a heavy heart he turned around. He had lived here for all of his short life, he may as well stay here. Perhaps his parents would watch over him as he found a way to live in their former home. Or maybe he would just be as alone as he was already.

He crawled under the debris in his own room, instinct drawing him back to his old house, and curled into a ball. He forced himself to sleep despite his hunger, fear and pain. He shivered violently as his damp fur was rustled by a chilly wind. He ignored it as best as he could and focused on sleeping, he managed to drift off after a few minutes.

* * *

Renamon sat by a river, hopelessness engulfing her as she traced the trail once again. She noted how it led to the river without turning, a group of three claw marks indicating where someone had gone straight into the icy torrent. Given the nature of the marks it appeared as if the entry into the river wasn't intentional, she could also guess for certain that it was the albino Renamon who had made the trail. Too much evidence pointed towards that conclusion.

The waterfall just downstream placed an ominous cloud of worry over the vixen's head. She had gazed down but seen no trace of the digimon. Rika was recovering from their fast travel, soon they would scale down the waterfall to check for signs. She hoped he had survived, she didn't know what she would do if he hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Right. I've added these three chapters (2 - 4) because they were written back when I did short length chapters. The next ones are about twice as long in comparison so I figured I'd get these uploaded all together. The next chapter should be up either Saturday or next Wednesday, I haven't decided if I'm doing a once or twice a week schedule yet.**

**Anyway, enjoy these three short chapters, go back to number 2 if you haven't read it already.**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 4

Renamon guided Rika across the wet rocks at the base of the falls. Once her tamer was safely on dry land again the vixen swept the area for signs of the albino digimon. She found a suspicious drag mark leading out of the pool toward a fallen tree. Something had left the water to seek shelter.

Cautiously Renamon approached the tree. Under the roots were numerous signs that something had been there. But foremost amongst those signs were a few fibres of white fur.

Renamon's hope soared as she identified the fibres, it had to be him. The same snowy white color of his fur. It was too coincidental not to be him. A trail lead away from the tree, the prints far apart. He had ran away from something but no other prints were with his. What was he running from?

It was getting dark. Whilst she could easily search in the night her tamer couldn't. She didn't want to stop looking but she had Rika to worry about as well. Luckily for her Takato and Guilmon joined them. The vixen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rika, I will continue on. Stay here with Takato and Guilmon. I will return when I find him. I can't leave him tonight."

Rika reluctantly nodded as the vixen sped off into the darkness.

She didn't know his condition or his exact location, but that only drove her faster. She had promised, sworn to protect him. She had failed. The village she trusted had abandoned him instantly. She had to find him to try and make amends, give him the life she had tried to give him herself. She didn't care what anyone would say now, he was coming back with her.

The trail left the forest and headed into a ruined village. A second look told Renamon that this was the village they originally found him in. She entered the ruins and scanned for signs. A faint signature drifted to her from within a ruined house. His prints were covered in the ash as it drifted around her, a trail wasn't visible. That didn't stop her approaching the structure and peering inside.

The house was literally a wreck. The walls that were standing had an unhealthy lean in them while roof beams had collapsed completely. She leaned further in when she heard something.

A noise very similar to a whimper drifting from under a collapsed wall. Crouching down she placed her eyes to a small hole in the wall. Inside she could see a shivering mass of white.

Carefully she peeled back the debris to uncover the albino Renamon, seeing him shaking violently as ash and dirt clung to his damp fur. Utterly relieved she swept him into her arms, calming him with reassuring words as he slept restlessly.

She got clear of the ruins and made her way back into the forest. She didn't want to risk traveling at night with the young digimon so she located a small lake and set up a makeshift camp on the shore.

She studied the young Renamon again. She saw his messed up fur plastered with dirt and ash. She saw the awkward angle his arm was at, obviously broken. The salty lines that traced down his cheeks from his eyes were evidence of crying, a lot of crying. Despair gripped the vixen as she struggled to comprehend how he was feeling.

She carefully washed the dirt from his fur, wrapping him up with herself to keep him warm. She held him tight as she allowed herself a light doze, still wary of possible threats to them both.

* * *

He woke feeling warmer than usual. He could hear breathing that wasn't his own, feel a body around his that greatly distressed him. He struggled to free himself, inadvertently waking Renamon.

As she woke her grip loosened, allowing him to escape and back pedal away from whoever held him. His eyes were wide with fear, not remembering the figure before him. Renamon tried to calm him down with familiarity.

"It's okay, it's me. I'm here now."

The albino registered a great deal of confusion as he tried to recall who this was. It took him a few seconds before he did, eyes tearing up as he registered the vixen who had tried to protect him before.

Renamon saw the tears form and approached gently, he didn't move this time. She held him close as he wept once more, allowing him to vent his emotions.

"It's all right, I'm not leaving you again. I made a mistake in trusting that village to look after you. I won't make that mistake again. You're coming home with me. I will protect you."

He looked at her with eyes that broke the vixen. Eyes of fear, hope, hurt and longing. She pulled him close again as her own tears fell from her sapphire eyes. She never knew she could be so emotional.

Eventually both Renamons calmed down, the albino still sniffing lightly. Renamon took his paw in her own as she led them back to the waterfall where Rika and the others waited.

On the way back Renamon kept glancing down at the young digimon beside her. She noted how he always looked straight ahead, eyes never wavering. His tail hung limply being him, dragging in the dirt while his ears were drooped down his head. His eyes themselves were what worried the vixen the most though. There was no youthful shine in them like all young beings had. There was no spark of interest or curiosity, no shimmer of hope. His eyes were half closed and dull, two things they should never be at his age. Well, half closed was fine if he was tired, but the vixen knew he wasn't.

His depressive posture wore at Renamon's inner barriers to her heart. She had vowed a long time ago to never let emotions show if it placed her in danger. That vow had extended to Rika once she became her partner, and again when they both became friends with Takato, Henry and their digimon. But now this little albino Renamon was eating away at those barriers she had placed for her own protection. She always considered herself as a caring digimon, she never showed it to others for their protection.

This digimon beside her though needed her to show that side of herself. He needed to see that she cared for him, needed to know that she would be there to protect and support him. If he believed that he was truly alone with no one to care for him, Renamon didn't want to think on what that would do to him.

She dropped her inner barriers completely, picking the albino up and setting him on her shoulders. She held his legs, tight but not too tight, so he wouldn't fall off and tried to make conversation. If she could draw him out of himself then she would be that much closer to providing him the life he deserved.

"You all right up there young one?" By placing him where he couldn't simply nod or shake his head she hoped to force him into speaking. Sadly he didn't respond. Renamon poked him with her tail. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Don't make me tickle you again."

She felt him shift lightly from her poke but still didn't respond. Renamon released a sigh of defeat.

"S-snow."

The quiet halting voice drifted to her from above her head. So sudden was the word that Renamon stopped dead. She looked up into the face of the albino Renamon with curiosity.

"What did you say?"

"Snow."

She looked around them. "I don't see any snow."

The albino Renamon shook his head slightly before pointing to himself. "Snow."

It took Renamon a few seconds to realise what he meant. "You're Snow? You have a name?" He nodded. Names were an alien concept for her. Humans had names but digimon didn't as far as she knew. "Digimon don't have names."

Again he shook his head. "Of course we do. How else do we identify each other in a village?"

She had to admit that made sense. But it got her thinking, what was her name? Did she have one? Did she even want or need one?

She returned her attention to the albino, now identified as Snow. "I assume you were named for your fur colour?" Snow nodded. "It's a nice name." He smiled at that. Renamon savoured that smile, it was the first one she had seen on him.

She resumed walking back to the others. "Well Snow. Like I said you'll be coming back to live with me. I can't trust anyone here anymore to look after you, so I'll do it myself. How does that sound?" She glanced back again to see another smile, although his eyes held unshed tears at their corners. She could see him fighting them back.

She swung him round to lay in her arms. He yelped once in surprise from the movement but quickly settled again, nestling his head into her mane as his eyes closed. His tail coiled around her arm in what she thought to be an adorable gesture, seeking safety within her. A safety she would happily provide.

A wetness on her arms confirmed that his tears had begun to flow, whether out of sadness or joy was unknown but they were tears all the same. She began to lightly stroke his back as he turned in her hold, pressing his back against her paw in an unconscious gesture for more. He had already fallen asleep so his body was deciding things for him now.

Renamon allowed herself a smile as she continued to stroke his back in an affectionate and caring manner, soothing her as well as him with the action. She could easily get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5, the first of my longer chapters that I usually write. If anyone is reading this can they make themselves known? This story feels a little empty without you...**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 5

Renamon and Snow made it back to Rika and the others without incident. He was still sleeping in her arms when the redhead tamer inquired as to how they were.

"We're fine Rika. He's resting for now but I don't know what he's been through. I know his arm is broken but that's about it."

"Where did you find him?" Takato's question came to her faintly.

"Back in the village we found him in. He had crawled under a wall to hide I guess. But he's safe now." She turned to Rika again. "He's coming back with us though."

Rika snorted. "I had a feeling you would say that. Where's he going to stay though? The real world is a dangerous place for a young digimon."

Renamon didn't even blink. "He's staying with me."

Everyone almost choked on the air they breathed. "Are you sure about that Renamon?" Henry asked. "Can you handle looking after a child like him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She turned on the hapless tamer, eyes accusing. "Is there something wrong with him that I don't know about? Some detail that makes him dangerous? No? Good. Then shut up!"

Her ferocity stunned Henry. Terriermon poked him a few times. "I think you broke him Renamon. Come on Henry, momentai!"

"What's momentai got to do with anything Terriermon?" Takato asked. Terriermon just shrugged.

"It usually gets a reaction..."

Rika returned to more pressing matters. "Okay Renamon, he can come with us. Just make sure he doesn't get out, I don't want a digimon hunt going on around Shinjuku. It won't end well for him."

Renamon nodded as they all began their journey back to the portal.

* * *

Snow woke as soon as they entered the real world. His tired red eyes gazed around in wonder at all the sights he hadn't seen before. Renamon noticed him looking around.

"Looks like someone's awake." His eyes shifted to her. "Did you sleep well?" He nodded once, pulling himself into her as a chill breeze swept over them. "This is our world. You'll be staying with me from now on. Come, let's show you your new home shall we?"

He nodded again as Takato and Henry left for their own homes. Rika walked home as well, Renamon keeping out of sight with Snow still in her arms. The trip was uneventful as she landed in the garden of Rika's home, Rika herself was waiting for her arrival.

"So, will he be staying with you in your room?"

The vixen nodded as if that was the only bit of sense Rika had said. "Of course, how else will I look after him?"

"Just asking." Rika muttered in response, enough for Renamon to hear.

"Come on Snow, let's show you around."

Rika stopped them. "Wait, Snow?"

"It's his name. I know, I'm confused about it as well, but it makes sense to have a name in a village with many of one species."

"I suppose so. Huh. Snow, suits him." Rika walked off in her strange mood, the revelation of named digimon whirling in her head.

Renamon shook her own head at the sight before giving Snow the tour. They ended at her room as she showed him inside.

"This is where you will be sleeping, with me." Renamon noted how he hadn't spoken again for a long time, apart from telling her his name he hadn't said a word since she saw him again. "It that alright with you?"

He nodded again. His silence was getting to her now. She was about to ask him about it, when he broke it himself. "Thank you."

Renamon smiled as she knelt down to him. "You're very welcome Snow. This is your home now too."

Snow hugged her tightly, his small form wrapped around her. Tears of joy streaked down his fur as Renamon held him close. Occasional sobs broke through the silence, Snow not fully able to express his thanks in any other way. The thought of him having another home, another chance in life... Words couldn't describe his gratefulness towards the vixen.

She leant back to look him in the eyes, a warm smile on her face. "We need to get your arm seen to tomorrow. I know people who can help you, I trust them and you can too." He nodded once, still cradling his arm. "Come, let's get you something to eat. Then we can wash your fur properly and get you a good nights rest."

Renamon lead him to the kitchen, seeing Rika finish updating her mother about their new occupant. The blonde haired woman smiled kindly at Snow, trying not to seem threatening towards him.

"Don't worry about anything Snow. Our home is your home as well. Renamon will take good care of you but should you need anything when she isn't around then we will be here for you." Rika nodded her agreement as well, seeing the young digimon smile in response.

Both humans left them be as Renamon sorted him out with a light meal, she didn't want him getting sick from eating too much in one go. She sat beside him as he ate, one arm around his shoulders as he leant against her. The whole scene looked very motherly, a fact Rika's mother commented on to her daughter.

"I've never seen Renamon act like this before. I know I haven't known her for long but this is very unlike her."

Rika nodded, both of them peering through a small gap at the two digimon. "Renamon has never shown this much care towards anyone until now. Something about Snow has made her open up. I don't think it's a bad thing though, as long as no one tries to take advantage of her."

Back in the kitchen Snow had finished his food. Renamon cleared away quickly before leading the white digimon to the bathroom. Rika saw them enter and close the door before she turned away to spend her evening pondering the previous revelation about named digimon.

Renamon set the shower at a comfortable temperature before removing her arm guards to keep them dry. She ushered Snow into the water flow, surprising the young Renamon with how it worked. She rinsed him before applying some pleasantly smelling shampoo to his fur, working out the dirt and grime and restoring the shine to his brilliant white fur. Once he was clean she turned off the water and dried him, combing his fur down after she dried herself as well. Retrieving her arm guards Renamon then proceeded to guide Snow back to her room.

Once they were both in she closed the door, seeing Snow standing in the middle of the room looking quite unsure as to why he was there.

Renamon knelt down before him, one paw on his shoulder. "I know things seem strange to you Snow, but I will do my very best to keep you safe and happy. I can never replace your parents, but I will treat you as if you are my own. You have my word."

Snow simply nodded before releasing a rather cute yawn. His eyes hung half open, signifying his fatigue. Renamon smiled at him, ushering him towards the bed. He allowed her to place him in the folds of the warm sheets, nestling against the pillow as Renamon walked around to the other side of the bed. Wordlessly she slipped in next to him, wrapping an arm around him as he pushed his back into her. She still wore her smile, growing wider as she felt his small form try to take shelter against hers. She could hear his breathing slow to a sedated, relaxed pace. Her paw stroked the back of his head with a single motion.

"Good night Snow."

His form shifted ever so slightly. "Good night... Mother."

That single word startled Renamon briefly. She hadn't expected him to ever call her that, yet he just did. Was it a slip of his tongue? Was he simply too used to saying such comments? Or did he really mean it? Did he see her as his mother now?

So many questions, only adding to the list of unknowns in Snow's life. But for the time being Renamon laid them aside, if he really did see her as his mother then she better make sure she didn't let him down. She had to protect and provide for him, making sure he got only the best in life. Starting with getting his arm healed.

With that in mind and Snow tucked against her, she drifted off to sleep. Snow was sound, having fallen asleep moments after his last words that day.

* * *

She didn't remain that way for long though. Renamon was woken by something shaking her body. Opening her eyes she saw Snow in obvious distress, shaking as he slept. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his form against her, gently shaking him to rouse him from his visions.

"It's alright Snow, I'm here." Over and over she repeated the words, still shaking him lightly.

Eventually, after a few attempts, he woke up. Wild eyes roamed the room with fear and panic, settling on Renamon as she spoke to him again.

"It's alright. You're safe here."

Tears streamed down his face, products of his nightmare, as he buried himself into her mane. Renamon held him tight as he wept, soothingly rubbing the back of his head. Choked words drifted through her fur, making her pull him back to look in his tear stained eyes. His lips quivered, paws shook, wide pleading eyes locked with hers.

"D-Don't l-leave me... M-Mother..."

His words virtually broke her. She tightened her embrace, pulling him back against her mane. "I won't Snow. Not now not ever. I will never leave you."

She continued to stroke the back of his head until he fell silent. She pushed him back to see he had fallen asleep again, at peace once more. Renamon laid them both down again, keeping Snow closer than before. Her mind and gut told her there would be many more of these nights to come.

* * *

Thankfully Snow slept through the rest of the night. Renamon woke first to the dawn's first rays of sunlight, the young digimon still sleeping against her. Their positions hadn't changed during the night, he was still firmly tucked against her. She looked him over, again noticing the unnatural angle of his arm. It was a wonder how it hadn't hurt him since she found him in the village the second time, it wouldn't have taken much to aggravate the injury.

Snow began to stir into awareness as she studied him, his body stretching against her. As soon as he felt a resistance to his movements, signifying the presence of someone else, his eyes snapped open. He rolled away, fear in his eyes until he registered who it was. He calmed down almost instantly when he saw Renamon's face, it would take some getting used to to wake up in the company of someone who cared for him. Renamon noticed his reaction and how he calmed himself down again, smiling warmly towards the white digimon.

"Morning Snow, did you sleep well?"

He nodded, scooting back towards her. "Yes mother. Thank you."

There was that word again. Three times now he had said it, three times it left her in a slight state of surprise. Although it was getting less each time he said it. She felt that mimicking the family relation names to him was a step too far for the moment, opting to simply use his name instead.

"Come, let's get you some breakfast. Then we need to get your arm looked at."

He glanced at his limb at its mention, seemingly forgetting it was broken, before he nodded again. "Okay," she was half expecting him to use the word a fourth time, "Mother." There is was.

Renamon rose from the bed as Snow made himself stand, taking her paw in his as he walked beside her to the kitchen again. No one else was awake yet so they ate breakfast in near silence, Snow again leaning against her. She held him close as they ate, intending to give him as much comfort as possible. He managed to finish his food before her and laid against her further, nuzzling her arm as his tail coiled around her. A satisfied sigh escaped him as his eyes lazily drooped closed, making Renamon smile even more.

All good things must come to an end though as Renamon finished her meal. But unwilling to disappoint the young Renamon she swung him into her arms, stifling his yelp of surprise as she cradled him in her grip. He quickly let out a light giggle, trying to hide his face in her mane as his eyes betrayed his playful attitude. They had already begun to regain a sliver of their shine although they still lacked the innocence of childhood, something Renamon was silently hoping she could bring back.

In an attempt to start doing so she poked him with the tip of her tail, turning to tickling him with the appendage. Snow squirmed in her arms, laughing his child laugh into her mane as he desperately tried to hide from the assault. Renamon stopped her tickling when Rika's mother walked in, Snow peeking his head out to see the blonde female.

"Hello Snow. Did you sleep well?" He nodded at her, unsure of how to address or speak to her. "Good." She turned to Renamon. "I've made a call to Yamaki, he's expecting you two."

"Thank you. We will see him now. The sooner Snow has his arm looked at the better."

The blonde stepped aside to let the vixen through, watching them depart in Renamon's usual phasing technique. Rika's mother would never get used to that, or the vixen's new found sense of motherly care towards Snow.

* * *

Renamon reached the HYPNOS site without event, phasing in once she was inside. Eyes were drawn to the pair of digimon as Snow wearily looked around, shrinking back into Renamon in an attempt to seek safety. The vixen noticed his behaviour, stroking him lightly to soothe him.

"It's fine, these people won't hurt you Snow."

He didn't seem convinced though, still trying to hide within her mane.

Yamaki came to meet them, waving them over and escorting them to the room where they had set up the equipment they felt they needed. He cast an eye over the small digimon before speaking to Renamon, one red eye barely visible through the vixen's fur as Snow studied him.

"I don't mean to be rude Renamon, but don't digimon usually start life as a lower form than the one he is in?"

Truth be told she hadn't thought of that. "Usually yes, but Snow is far from usual. It shouldn't matter either way though." She wasn't comfortable with discussing things like that in front of the young digimon, but there was something else that was eating away at her ever since she arrived in the building. "What do you plan on doing with him once his arm is healed?"

The look in her eyes and tone of her voice warned Yamaki to structure his reply with care. "Truthfully nothing. Once we have done all we can for his injury he can leave again." Something told him that if he tried anything else he would be facing a pissed off vixen. "Although I would like a chance to study his code, providing you allow it of course."

Renamon gave him a hard eye, harder than it was before. "And what would that entail?"

They stopped outside the door. "Just a quick scan while we fix his arm will suffice. It will cause no discomfort or any side effects, you have my word."

Renamon would have outright rejected the idea, but the thought of learning some more about the one she held close in her arms and heart swayed her. She hadn't known him for long already a bond was forming between them, one she had no intention of breaking.

"Providing you keep your word then you have my permission. However, should you try anything else, or cause him any harm, you'll have me to answer to. And it won't be pleasant for you." Her tone promised the threat she made, Yamaki nodding in understanding just a little too quickly.

"Then if you would come with me please. The sooner we are done the sooner you can leave again."

Renamon followed Yamaki into the room and set Snow on the waiting bed. Immediately he tried to return to her embrace, whimpering with apprehension and discomfort. His tail latched onto her arm, actually pulling her back to him with surprising strength. A child in distress possessed a rare strength, even more so for digimon, Renamon had no doubts that if he felt endangered enough he could easily injure or even kill everyone in the room. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

She tried to reason with him, "Stay there Snow, I'm not going far," but he was having none of it. He pulled her further and latched his arms around her neck, his legs curling around her body as he reclaimed his safety. She pulled him from her, putting him back on the bed and moving out of reach. Renamon saw his reaction clear as day. His lips quivered, eyes wetting as a fearful look formed on his face.

"You promised... You promised you wouldn't leave me."

Renamon immediately knew she had done wrong by backing off. His sobbing form was quickly enveloped with her arms, lifting him off the bed again and back into her embrace.

"I know, I'm sorry." He didn't abate in his crying, thinking she would leave him again. "I'll stay with you as long as you let them look at your arm."

She felt him nod against her as he began to calm down, her word seemingly enough for him to trust her. Renamon manoeuvred him in her arms so his broken one was accessible to the medical staff. She signalled for them to proceed, two people approaching to take a look.

She tuned their conversations out, focusing on keeping Snow from being any more distressed. She could feel him flinch in pain when they touched his arm, making her growl quietly at them. Her paws soothed him as the people worked, acquiring detailed scans of his arm to assess the break. She left them to decide on how to proceed, noticing how other people were studying scans of his data rather than the injury. She didn't mind as they had scanned him without causing him distress, even without her knowing they had done so. Plus if they could gain any information from it that could help her then it had to be a good thing.

It took them a few minutes before they had returned to her, asking to inject a syringe of something into his arm. She asked Snow directly first and made sure he knew it would likely hurt before giving them consent again. As predicted she heard him whimper as the needle was inserted into his arm, that whimper escalating as they injected the substance they said would fix his arm quickly.

Digimon wounds like broken bones could be healed with these chemicals, temporarily overriding the data inside them to focus on healing the injury above most priorities. The result was a rapid healing ability that lasted no more than a day before the chemical wore off, by which time the injury was safely healed again.

Once the chemical was given to Snow the medical staff backed off, stating they were safe to leave. Yamaki told the vixen that he would contact her if and when he found anything interesting within the data they were analysing, giving the two digimon the rest of the day to themselves.

Renamon nodded her thanks before leaving, Snow still in her arms. She could see his arm moving by itself, trying to line itself up to where it should be in preparation to fix the broken bone. She had wanted to spend the day with him to allow him some form of childhood, but with the obvious discomfort his arm was causing him she felt he couldn't enjoy anything whilst in pain. So for now she took him home again, intending to make him rest while his arm healed. Hopefully she could salvage some of the day afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6. I'm having trouble at the moment with writer's block and some sleep deprivation but I will do my best to get content out. I aim to update as usual but if there isn't a chapter up next Wednesday then you know why.**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 6

Renamon returned to her room with Snow fidgeting with discomfort, occasional whispers drifting to her as his arm slowly healed. She placed him on the bed and laid beside him, running her paws across his back and behind his ears.

"I know it hurts Snow, try to sleep. I'll be with you the whole time."

She managed to coax him to sleep, pulling his form to her and holding him while he slept. He still twitched as his arm shifted around but he seemed able to rest at least. She amused herself by gently caressing the back of his head to keep him sleeping as Rika quietly entered the room. She saw the two digimon on the bed and respectfully stood until her partner decided to address her.

Renamon smiled slightly at her tamer, still stroking Snow. "His arm is healing but I felt it best to make him rest for now." She spoke quietly so she didn't wake him.

Rika nodded, also speaking quietly. "You've taken quite a shine to him, haven't you?"

Renamon nodded as well. "I think it's a two way thing. You know what he called me last night?" Rika shook her head. "Mother."

The redhead did a double take, her voice rising slightly. "Was it a slip or did he mean it?"

"I think he meant it, he's called me that a few times now." Renamon glanced back down to Snow's form as he twitched again. "I made a promise not to leave him Rika, I can't go back on my word even if I wanted to."

Rika studied the albino, seeing how he subconsciously pressed himself against the vixen even as he twitched in his sleep. His muzzle kept ranging between contentment and brief pain as his eyes wandered under closed lids. His fur was much brighter than when Renamon found him again and his arm looked better in a more natural angle. She knew it hadn't fully healed yet but it looked like it wouldn't take much longer.

As if to prove her point Snow stopped twitching and slipped into a relaxed sleep as his arms circled Renamon's paw that held him, drawing her nearer which she obliged to without hesitation. Her other arm slipped underneath him and lifted his form into her arms, watching as his tail yet again coiled around her arm. His head nuzzled into her mane, making Rika laugh lightly at his actions. Renamon simply smiled.

"I'll admit he looks cute Renamon, especially when he does that." The vixen smiled again, stroking his head lightly as she heard a low purring from the young digimon. "He's lucky to have you caring for him, lucky that we were in the area to find him. Someone like Snow doesn't deserve the hardships he has suffered in his life." She made her way to the door, opening it but delaying for one moment. "Look after him Renamon, you're all he has left."

Rika left without another word, leaving Renamon to hold Snow as he slept soundly in her arms.

* * *

A few hours passed, making it early afternoon, when Snow woke. Renamon still held him as she dozed lightly, feeling him shift in her grip and waking her fully. Two red eyes cracked open to look into her blue ones, a warm smile on the vixen's muzzle.

"Hello there Snow. Did you sleep alright?"

He responded with a sleepy nod before burying himself back into her mane. Renamon stretched her arms one at a time before embracing the young albino again and standing up. Snow looked around as Renamon walked out of her room, taking in the scenery seemingly for the first time. His eyes were drawn upwards as they emerged into the garden, gazing up at the tall buildings in the skyline.

He had never seen a city before. All he was used to was the small village he was born in, what remained of it anyway. Seeing buildings of such a scale made him feel very small, smaller than he knew he was. He shrank into Renamon subconsciously, the vixen confused by his sudden movement. She followed his eyes, seeing the tall structures, but couldn't place a reason for why he was trying to hide.

"What's wrong?"

One digit extended to the buildings. "Big." It turned to point at himself. "Small." The second word was barely a whisper. Renamon understood what he meant, pointing at herself.

"Small." She also pointed at the buildings. "Big."

She hoped that continuing the rather primitive conversation would make him relax, telling him she was just as small in comparison to such large buildings as he was. It seemed to work as he stretched out from her, pointing at her this time.

"Big."

Renamon pointed to the buildings. "Bigger."

Snow smiled at her, understanding what she was doing. He nuzzled her mane with his nose. "Mother."

Renamon smiled back but simply couldn't prevent herself making one last word. She ruffled the fur on his head. "Son."

Snow practically squealed as he tightened his grip on her, nuzzling her furiously as he tried to get as close to her as possible. "Again."

Renamon twisted him so she faced him directly, eye to eye. "Son."

Snow beamed a smile that warmed her heart, making everything that had happened so far seem completely worth it. And then it got better for her, he licked her cheek.

"Mother." She nuzzled his cheek in response, making him giggle. "Tickles!"

"Oh I'll give you tickles all right!" She extended her claws and grazed his flanks, making him squirm as he began to laugh. She increased her torture, adding her probing tail into the mix which only made him try to escape her more.

"No more! No more!" His words were distorted with laughter which made Renamon carry on. "Not fair! No more!" Over and over he pleaded but she simply carried on, Snow starting to hiccup again with his laughter. It was a noise so pure that it made her want to hear it forever, spurring her on to continue her tickling.

Sadly she was interrupted by a powerful energy burst some distance away, the signal of an approaching digimon. Rika appeared moments later, digivice beeping at her waist. Renamon held Snow tightly as they raced to the site of the digimon, meeting Takato and Guilmon on the way. Not a word was said during the trip, each of them focusing on the impending fight and Snow gazing wildly around him. However he soon became fearful when he too felt the presence of the digimon coming across, another unknown to him that simply felt bad.

They reached the digital field with Henry close behind, entering together to confront the digimon. They expected a high level threat, but instead there were three Devimons clustered together. Each one was a solid champion level but not a great threat, they could take one each.

Renamon placed Snow on the ground. "I'm not leaving you but I need to deal with these digimon, I can't do that and hold you. I'll be back soon, alright?"

He nodded reluctantly, understanding the need she was expressing. Renamon rose to face the Devimons with her fellow digimon comrades. The tamers digivolve their partners to their champion forms and the fight began, Snow watching on from the side. It was all so fast as they raced around, trading attacks back and forth as they dodged and charged. So engrossed in the fight that no one detected the forth digimon approaching.

It hid itself well, having come across to the real world already, and slipped into the foggy field. It searched for its prey, seeing a venerable target set apart from the others. A greedy, almost hungry look formed in its eyes as its talons extended, diving at the small white digimon with a deafening caw.

The fight with the Devimons ended with them all being defeated. The partnered digimon returned to their rookie forms, Renamon returning to Rika and Snow, as a sudden screech filled the air.

A golden bird of vast size swooped down on its four large wings, talons outstretched, and plucked Snow from the ground. Powerful flaps of the wings accelerated the bird digimon away, Renamon screaming Snow's name.

Takato identified the digimon as other flew off. "A Phoenixmon!"

Renamon frantically turned to Rika, her message understood without the need for words. The redhead turned to Takato. "Takato! Do you have that card still?" He nodded, knowing what one she meant, and tossed it to her. Rika wasted no time swiping it. "Digi-modify! Hyper Wings, Activate!"

Wings of pure light formed on Renamon's back as she took off after the bird digimon, Rika swiping a Speed card as well to help her close the distance.

In front of the vixen the Phoenixmon was gaining height, grazing the bottom of the clouds in the sky as it levelled off. Its beaked head momentarily checked on its prey, Snow squirming to get free from the talons that held him. Renamon could see him trying to free himself, the panic in his eyes evident even from the distance she was at.

She pushed harder, feeling the sudden effects of a Hyper Chip card as Rika swiped it from the ground. She edged closer, feeling the powerful gusts of wind from the four wings that propelled the bird.

Then utter dismay formed on her muzzle as the air before them shimmered, a digital portal opening in the sky. The Phoenixmon aimed for it, still clutching Snow in its talons. Renamon wasn't about to let some large stuffed bird take him from her, pushing herself to become level with the talons.

Time slowed as the bird's head entered the portal, Renamon's fist glowing blue and cocked back.

The front wings disappeared through the rift, a vicious snarl on the vixen's face as her fist flew forwards at the talons.

The back wings touched next, Renamon's fist connecting with the talon that held Snow and making it open slightly.

Then the bird was gone, through the portal as it closed behind it. Renamon stopped, floating in the air as she tried to locate Snow. Had he been taken? Had she failed?

A flash of moment drew her eyes down. Snow was falling. He sailed through the air back first, staring helplessly at Renamon as she dived after him. His arms reached out for her feebly, even though they were a large distance apart.

Renamon found herself reaching for him as well as she pushed as hard as she could to reach him. The wind tugged at her fur but she ignored it, willing herself faster to catch up with the albino.

The ground was dangerously close now. Renamon wasn't going to make it. Images of his form plastering the ground swam in her mind, she had failed.

Another flash of movement that travelled so fast she couldn't see what it was. Something flew between her and Snow, plucking the digimon from the air and soaring back towards the tamers. Renamon followed, picking out the familiar raven like wings and large silver rifle of Beelzemon. Relief filled her as they neared the ground, slowing to a safer pace as they descended.

Beelzemon touched down lightly, holding Snow in his arms. Renamon landed a moment later, her wings fading as she ran to the albino. The demon digimon relinquished the young one into her arms, the vixen hugging him tightly as he squeezed her with all his strength.

"I've got you, I've got you."

Snow cried into her mane, having never been so terrified in all his life. "You came."

Renamon smiled even though he couldn't see it. "Of course I did. I will always come for you." Her tears of relief tugged at her eyes but she held them in, trying to look strong for Snow. She turned her head to Beelzemon. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if-"

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it foxy. Just keep him safe." He spread his wings and departed, leaving the tamers to head on home. Renamon held Snow tightly the whole way, as if something else could suddenly appear and try to take her from him again.

* * *

Deep in the digital world, the same Phoenixmon bowed in shame to the one standing before it. "My lord, I had the target but one of those damned partnered digimon intervened. If you will let me return I-"

"You will do no such thing!" The deep, commanding voice boomed out. "Twice I have sent for my prize to be recovered, and twice I have been rewarded with incompetence! You have failed me, I have no further use for you."

Upon those last words, tendrils of energy whipped out to ensnare the bird digimon, pulling tightly on its limbs and wings. Phoenixmon could only struggle uselessly before another tendril, in the shape of a sharp blade, aimed and pierced its chest. Thick digital blood poured from the wound as the bird fell apart, the tendrils ripping the corpse into pieces that disintegrated against the floor.

The speaker, hidden by shadows, scowled viciously. "I'm surrounded by idiots! How can a mere child pose so much of a challenge to two of my former finest?"

He recalled his first failure that attacked the village that held his prize, only for it to return empty handed. He had issued the same punishment for the failure, having sent his second best once he learned the target had entered the real world. But again failure greeted him in the form of sheer incompetence. This would not do.

He spoke to the room, hidden messengers dotted against the walls. "Bring me the next in line, and warn them I expect success this time. I'm running out of assets."

One messenger scurried off to act on its master's wishes, the shadowed figure idly thinking about his prize. That albino was far from ordinary, he had to have its hidden power for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here I am! Did you miss me?**

**I know it's been a while but I have been fighting with Writer's Block! The bane of all writers! Curse you!**

**Ahem. Anyway I managed to get this out so appologies for missing a week. Hopefully I should be able to get back on track now but you can never be certain.**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 7

Snow slipped asleep from the stress of his near abduction, still hugging Renamon tightly as they arrived home. The vixen deposited the albino into the bed before taking her place beside him. It was late but Renamon was too busy with her thoughts to care for food. She had wanted to give Snow a good day, show him things she felt he would enjoy. But instead they lost the morning to the operation on his arm, the afternoon was spent sleeping and the evening was filled with the rogue digimon and his abduction. She felt she had failed him already.

But at least he wasn't taken, she had that to keep her going. Tomorrow was another day, a day she vowed would be one for him to remember.

She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him, smiling as he subconsciously tucked himself against her with a sigh of contentment. He was obviously asleep but she still picked up his quiet words, shortly before he yawned widely.

"Good night, mother."

Renamon's smile widened as she placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "Good night Snow."

* * *

Again though, as she predicted, Snow didn't remain restful for long. For the second night since she had brought him home with her he began thrashing against her. Instinctively she tried to shake him awake again, trying to break his nightmares before they concluded. She failed, his dreams were all consuming as the terrors of his mind claimed him. Only once they had finished did Snow find release, bolting awake to find Renamon staring into his eyes.

In the brief moment between him waking up and anything else that would follow, Renamon could read his emotions in those panic stricken eyes. Fear, pain, grief, all the things someone so young simply shouldn't feel. Despair, sorrow, worry. Worry of losing her just like his own parents.

Then the moment was obliterated. Snow latched onto her with a fierce grip, actually causing her some discomfort as he slightly crushed her. His fear laced voice cut through her as clear as day.

"Don't l-leave m-me!"

Inwardly Renamon sighed. As much as she cared for the young digimon she would likely grow tired of nights like this. But she had to endure, for his sake. Her own arms tightened around him.

"I will never leave you, son."

She hoped that adding the family title would soothe him more, make him believe her words so he wouldn't question her the next night. Only time would tell but Snow's reaction was immediate. He buried his head against her and wept, Renamon's paw finding the back of his head to rub it gently. She managed to coax him back to sleep, still holding him as she too drifted off.

* * *

Snow woke first in the warm, consuming embrace of his new motherly figure. He was under no delusions that Renamon was his mother, he knew what had become of his true parents since he saw it happen, but with the way she acted and cared for him he couldn't help but see her as his mother. And to his infant mind that was all that mattered.

His relatively short life had been very traumatic so far, the abduction yesterday only added to that. But he felt far safer with Renamon in her home than in the digital world, he was glad she had come back for him. It only cemented his opinion of her.

His mother was caring like most mothers are. She spent all her time with him while his father did what was needed. Snow still saw his father a lot but he was the one that left from time to time. His mother always stayed with him. As a result he felt he needed a motherly figure more than a father, Renamon fitted that role perfectly.

It helped when she was the same species as him and his former mother, but she was willingly becoming someone he could rely on and learn from. He trusted her like no one else, he knew that no matter what she would come for him. She would provide what he needed, help him with what he wanted. And despite his nightmares he knew she wouldn't leave him. If only his dreams would believe that too.

He cuddled against her further, savouring her warmth and comforting embrace. He lightly nuzzled her cheek, his tongue flicking out briefly to plant an affectionate lick on her as he closed his eyes again. Just her hold on him lulled him into a light doze again.

His actions though had woken Renamon up, the vixen dimly aware of Snow's little display towards her. She smiled at his dozing form as she woke up slowly, her mind thinking of what she could do to give Snow a happier time during the day ahead. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice he had woken again.

Snow looked to his motherly figure, noticing she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and decided on a little revenge. Gently he eased out of her hold, unknown to her still, and extended his tiny claws. With a silly grin on his face, one that nearly broke into laughter as he thought about what he was going to do, he lunged at Renamon.

Said vixen was taken off guard by the manoeuvre, but worse still was the way Snow had begun to tickle her. She was sensitive in places and he seemed to know exactly where those areas were, his relentless assault robbing her of any form of counter action as she squirmed and wriggled to get free.

"S-Stop it Snow!" She forced the words out at a high pitch squeal, absolutely no dignity in her voice. She screamed as she tried to get free, only making him proceed further with his actions.

Rika, who slept next door to her partner, woke to the sounds of screaming. She placed the source as Renamon and quickly investigated the commotion, slightly fearing what she might find. However the sight she saw when she opened the door to her partner's room made her stop, shortly before breaking down in a fit of amusement.

Renamon was still thrashing under Snow's claws, the white digimon laughing as he assaulted the vixen. She tried to force him away from her so she could recover but he was surprisingly resourceful at evading her. But he was still only a child so it was only a matter of time before his own amusement brought a lull in his actions.

As soon as Renamon detected the tickling assault lessen, she sprang at Snow and pinned him to the bed. With him restrained she returned his gesture with a fervour seldom seen from her. With the tables turned all Snow could do was mimic Renamon's earlier actions and writhe under her claws.

"Tickle me would you, eh? Let's see how you like it!"

Snow just laughed in response, it was all he could do as he thrashed and squirmed from the barrage of tickles. Renamon didn't falter in her punishment towards him, intent on making him know not to try such actions on her again. Unknown to her though he had promised himself that he would do it again. Why should he always be the one to be tickled?

Eventually, when Renamon had decided he had learnt his lesson, she stopped her assault and allowed him to recover. Snow took the break to regain his breath, shortly before leaping back at her. The vixen was surprised by this sudden move but was even more so when he attacked her for a second time, his claws seeking her venerable areas and reducing her to a mass of screams and uncharacteristic giggles again.

Rika, who was still watching on, just stood completely flabbergasted by Snow's rather brave attitude, even further still by her partner's lack of control from a simple thing as being tickled. She never imagined anyone could best her no matter what happened, in a small insignificant way Renamon looked weak for once. A child was beating her with ease, almost in complete control of her.

Snow wasn't about to repeat his earlier mistake and let her get revenge on her, instead keeping up with his torturous actions and forcing her to remain as the screaming laughing pile of fur under his tiny claws. But he was a child all the same so his energy began to dwindle. He knew that once he became too tired to continue she would get him back, so he did the one thing he knew to prevent her vengeance. He leapt up and ran out of the room, right past Rika and down the hall.

Renamon was up instantly, eyes following the retreating albino and seemingly not noticing her tamer watching her. A playful snarl formed on her muzzle as she gave chase.

"Come back here! You can't get away with that so easily Snow!"

He barely heard the words as he raced away, turning a corner to hide himself from view and diving into a small gap out of her reach. His paw clamped over his mouth to contain his giggles as Renamon approached, pulling himself tighter to hide better from the vixen.

Renamon scanned about as she came to a stop. For some reason her senses couldn't pinpoint Snow's location. She had noticed this in the digital world before she brought him here, as if he could hide his own digital signal at will. That would require some looking into later, first she had to find him and tickle the young digimon until he passed out!

She unknowingly entered the room he was hiding in, her footpaws near silent on the floor as her eyes searched for him. Seeing as he wasn't there she turned around to walk out, but stopped suddenly. A faint noise drifted to her from a corner of the room, the sound of quiet breathing. Casting her eyes towards the source of the noise she could just make out a shape hiding under a cupboard, a shape she couldn't see before without the noise to guide her. Smirking in victory she advanced, crouching down and extending an arm towards the shape. Soft fur met her paw which she hooked her arm around, pulling the object out into view. Snow's sleeping form came into view, looking so peaceful that she dropped her ideas of revenge and fascinated herself with watching him from within her arms.

She returned to her room with the white bundle, feeling his tail curl around her arm as he slept. She always smiled when he did that and this time was no exception. Despite what he did to her earlier she couldn't bring herself to do anything wicked to him, instead leaving him on the bed and going to get herself something quick to eat. She spared him one last glance before leaving the room, seeing him curl up on the bed and yawn as his tail coiled around himself. He always looked quite cute as he slept, at least he wasn't experiencing any bad dreams.

* * *

Renamon returned from her brief meal, seeing Snow still sleeping on the bed. It wasn't until then that she thought it to be strange that he was sleeping so early in the day, maybe he was still tired from his earlier ordeals and hadn't fully recovered? His traumatic nights hadn't helped him recover either. That must be it.

She laid beside him, stroking his head as he sighed contentedly in his sleep. Instinctively he pushed himself against her, his tail seeking her arm once again as he murmured one sleepy word.

"Mother..."

No matter how many times she heard it, or how incorrect it was, Renamon loved when he said it. Each time brought a smile to her lips and a warmth to her heart, an overwhelming sense of pride and protection radiating from her. She promised to herself that she wouldn't share the same fate as his real parents, she would be with him until their dying days. Whenever that may be, data never gets old after all. She would happily spend the rest of time with Snow if it meant keeping her promise.

Once he woke she would try to give him a day to remember, one without fighting, danger or kidnapping. One with fun that could form fond memories to cherish for years to come, one where she showed him everything she felt he would enjoy to truly give him a fresh start free of the pain from his past. He looked to her as his mother, it was time she acted like one.

But not at the moment. Renamon allowed him to sleep, unwilling to disturb him while she thought of things to do with him. Her mind wandered as Snow nestled further against her, hiding his smile as he forced himself to remain 'asleep'. Sometimes the simplest forms of deception were the most effective...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here I am, here I am, here I am... I'm back at the crossroads again... ( I don't own that song either.)**

**Um, right. I must state that from now on I'll update as and when I can, no regular dates anymore. Once I get back on track I'll go back to once/twice a week as I used to but for the time being keep watching for new content.**

**Also, I put out a message back in my QDT story about joining DMO to have a chance to speak with me. I sadly don't play that as much as I used to so instead feel free to find me on Steam/Skype on most nights and weekends. You don't need to use Voip unless you really want to but I'm only saying this in case others wish to hang out or chat about things. I use the same name and picture on them as on here so feel free to find me.**

**And here's another chapter.**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 8

"Not again... Snow come back here!"

Renamon's voice carried through the trees towards the rapidly retreating albino digimon. She and the other tamers, with their digimon, had taken Snow out of the city and into a nearby woodland, the same woodland where Takato and Henry faced the rooster Deva Sinduramon. They had brought him here to give him a day out and have a good time, however Snow had run off four times now only to be chased down by Renamon since she was the only one fast enough to catch him. It kept them on their toes, and Renamon slightly winded from the constant running. How did he have more energy than her?

The vixen retrieved him yet again, his squirming form trying to wriggle out of her arms. He was laughing so at least he was having fun. But Renamon was tired already, her earlier torment of tickles had drained her surprisingly.

"Look Snow, just wait patiently and you can play soon. We need to get there first."

Snow just pouted rather cutely, almost breaking her resolve. Almost. "But I'm bored mother!"

His maturity was beginning to accelerate again, he now seemed to act more like an eight or nine year old child compared to the three year old before. His aging rate seemed rather odd, something else to be looked into later. Hopefully Yamaki would get some answers.

"I can see you're bored Snow, but I promise that if you wait I will let you have as much fun as you want."

He stopped squirming and remained still. "Promise?" She nodded with a smile. "Okay." She resisted the urge to sigh with relief.

It took them a few more minutes before they arrived in a secluded area out of the way of prying eyes. Snow was instantly on the ground, racing around with energy no one knew he possessed. He bounded up trees and jumped between the branches, landing on the ground again without breaking stride and racing off once more. He began to make the tamers dizzy with his pace and random direction changes.

Renamon smirked to the others. "Who wants to play with Snow first?"

Said albino stopped when he heard the vixen speak, his eyes shifting between all present with hope and apprehension. No one agreed to begin with, all seeing just how much of a handful he was on his own. No one really wanted to go chasing after him, not even the usually energetic Guilmon. Snow took the initial lack of willingness to heart, his ears drooping ever so slightly. No one would have seen them move unless they were truly looking.

A few awkward seconds passed with no response. Renamon grew slightly worried and glanced to Snow, to find him rapidly running away. Her ears picked up fading sobs coming from his direction. With a glare to all present she raced off after him, silently promising herself not to rely on anyone for help again.

She caught up to Snow fairly quickly, seeing him sitting beside a river with his legs trailing in the water. She could hear his suppressed sobs as she slowly approached, his ears twitching in her direction. Renamon sat beside him and pulled him against her.

"It's alright Snow."

He turned his eyes to hers, eyes that virtually broke her. Eyes that portrayed a denied longing. "No one wants to play with me."

She shook her head. "That's not true Snow. They didn't say anything to begin with because they were caught off guard with how energetic you are. They don't think they can keep up with you."

Snow shook his head but didn't reply. His former three year old self was starting to return, his age seemed to change depending on his mood and the events surrounding him. Renamon took him in her arms without a word and rocked him back and forth, feeling his tail not wrap around her arm this time. Instead it hung freely and limply, as if he was trying to distance himself from her. It took her a few seconds but she figured out what it meant. Snow was sulking.

She smirked a little, seeing more of his child like nature shining through. She had never seen him sulk before but she had to admit it was rather cute, the way he tried to ignore her and how his tail and ears went limp. She shook him lightly a few times but he continued to ignore her.

With a slightly devilish look on her muzzle she extended her claws and lightly ran them across his flank, but he even shut that out. He was good, but she was better. She danced her paw over his stomach, feeling the beginnings of him squirming, before going in for the kill so to speak. Pressing a little harder she proceeded to tickle every sensitive spot she knew of, finally breaking Snow out of his mood when a giggle escaped his lips. Renamon took this as a sign to escalate her actions, making him squirm in her arms.

Eventually, after a few minutes of her torture, Snow surrendered to her. She stopped her tickling and locked eyes with him.

"Maybe you won't sulk in future."

Snow huffed in a very cute manner. "I wasn't sulking."

Renamon smiled. "Yes you were, you can't hide it from me." He huffed again but didn't say anything. "Come on, let's get back to the others. I'll play with you if you want."

He immediately perked up with that statement, his ears rising again as his tail wagged back and forth. "Really? You'll play with me?"

Renamon nodded. "I promise, but first we need to get back."

Snow nodded as she rose with him still in her arms. She felt his tail curl around her arm as she started back, her smile couldn't be suppressed even if she wanted it to be.

* * *

Janyu entered the HYPNOS facility after being called in by Yamaki. He wasn't too sure why he was summoned but he had a feeling it had something to do with Snow. The little white digimon had become the centre of attention in conversations since he had come back with Renamon, he seemed to be a very interesting case given all the buzz he had been subjected to.

Yamaki waved him down as he approached the blonde, following him inside his office and taking a seat opposite.

"What's this about Yamaki?"

The blonde studied a data readout on his screen before twisting it so Janyu could see. "We have finalised the studies of Snow's data. Tell me what you see."

Janyu looked at the screen closely. On one side was Renamon's data to compare with and Snow's on the right. It took him but a moment to see what was there, his eyes widening slightly.

"This isn't right." He bolted to his feet. "We need to tell the tamers, they must know of this."

* * *

Renamon sat back against a tree, allowing her tired limbs time to recover. Snow was asleep beside her after being worn down, finally. His antics had taken a lot out of her, he had way too much energy for her. She glanced down at his still form, seeing the content smile on his muzzle. At least he was happy.

Rika and the others were sitting a little way away from her, giving her some peace to recover and some space given her mood. When she had come back after Snow had run off she had given them such a heated glare that Takato virtually passed out, she was far from pleased that they had upset him. But she had rectified that herself by spending time with him, she just wished the others weren't so dismissive towards him. It seemed that a slight rift had formed between Renamon and the others, as if they wanted little to nothing to do with her since Snow had come across with them. She hoped they could change that and try to interact with him, the more friends he had the quicker he could recover and act like the child he should be. At least that's what she thought anyway.

She had kept up with him quite well as he raced around, he was surprisingly quick for his age and height. He often flicked between various things, climbing trees to find a good view, diving in and out of a river nearby, or just plain running around for seemingly no reason. She was thankful that his stamina did run out, her's would have if they had carried on for much longer.

But it was beginning to get late, it was time they went back. Renamon picked up Snow in her arms as the others rose after packing up their stuff, still receiving a more heated look than normal from the vixen as they set off for home.

The trip was uneventful for all of them, mostly due to them giving Renamon a wide berth in case she snapped at them again, so they soon parted ways and found themselves at their homes. Renamon set Snow down in the kitchen as she prepared something for the two of them. Snow's nose twitched to the smell of food, his nap being interrupted by his curiosity. He stretched and yawned but otherwise waited until the vixen had finished, Renamon seeing his open eyes as he laid against the chair.

"I hope your hungry Snow."

He nodded his head sleepily, making Renamon smile. She set the plates down and sat beside him, hooking an arm around his form and pulling him to her. He didn't protest as he found himself half buried against her side, his food forgotten already as he savoured being close to her. Renamon noticed his lack of attention to the meal she had made, eating hers fairly quickly before switching her empty plate for his untouched one.

Snow soon found a fork of food waving under his nose, his eyes opening to see Renamon holding it in front of him. She smiled at him again.

"Come on now, eat your food." She spoke in a half commanding, half sing song voice. A voice that was alien coming from her.

Snow smiled lightly before allowing her to feed him, too tired to protest even if he wanted to. If it meant remaining where he was, cuddled into Renamon's warm flank, then he really didn't mind.

As soon as he had eaten all he was going to she picked him up in her arms, putting the plates away to be cleaned in the process, and took him back to her room. She set him in the bed and slipped in with him, his sleepy form already nestling against her. With a final kiss on his forehead she laid herself down around him, his happy smile the last thing she saw before falling asleep.

* * *

Renamon was thankful that he slept without incident this time, no nightmarish visions interrupted his sleep. He was still sleeping when she woke, his tail wrapped around her wrist that held him. She smiled as she always did and lightly stroked the back of his head, Snow sighing as he woke from the action. His red eyes found hers quickly, a sleepy smile appearing on his muzzle.

"Morning mother."

She was used to being called that now, even so she still loved hearing it. "Morning son." Snow likewise loved her calling him son, he squealed with delight and clung to her even more. "Alright Snow, not too tight. Calm down."

He loosened his grip a little but didn't let go, nuzzling her furiously. "Again."

He never seemed content with her addressing him the way she did once, it had to be at least twice. Either way Renamon just smiled. "Son."

Snow just squealed again and buried himself against her, tightening his grip a little but not uncomfortably so. Renamon just sighed to herself and rose from the bed, her albino cling on still firmly attached. He wasn't about to let go any time soon. She left the room and went for breakfast, meeting Rika on the way. The redhead didn't receive any hostility from the vixen like the day before, something she was glad about, and joined the two foxes in the kitchen. She sat opposite the duo, or where they would be sitting as Renamon was sorting the meal again and Snow was still acting like her blanket, and waited for them to return. She didn't need to wait long.

Renamon sat down and attempted to remove the albino from her, but each time she tried his grip tightened. Rika merely smirked at the foxes' antics, watching as Snow fought to remain attached to the vixen. In the end Renamon just sighed.

"How can you eat like that Snow?" His response was to free his head and look her in the eye. "You can't eat from there can you?"

He blinked his red eyes at her. "Don't wanna."

Rika's smirk widened a little as she tried not to draw attention to herself. Renamon rolled her eyes at Snow. "Aren't you hungry?" A rumble from his stomach answered for him. "You need to eat. Come on, let go and have your breakfast."

He shook his head. "Don't wanna."

Rika's smirk turned into a light smile, one which Renamon noticed. She dismissed her tamer for now though, remaining focused on the white bundle of fur clinging tightly to her. "Snow, you'll make yourself ill if you don't eat."

Snow buried his head into her again. "Don't wanna!"

Renamon huffed again, more to the barely contained mirth coming from Rika. "What do you want then?"

He looked at her again. "My mother."

Despite the annoyance Renamon couldn't help but smile. "I'm here, I'll always be here. Now, eat you breakfast like your mother asks."

That seemed to do the trick, he slowly removed himself from her and allowed her to eat. It didn't last long though as he soon laid against her as he ate, intent on keeping as close to her as possible. Either way the trio finished their meal, Rika clearing away and allowing Renamon to deal with the albino.

However they were interrupted by a phone call, one from Yamaki who was summoning them to HYPNOS. He had the scan results and needed to see them immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Slightly early this time thanks to a writing spree. I don't expect to have many more so I will post this early for you all.**

**Another mention about finding me on Steam and Skyoe for those who wish to do so, same name and picture as on here. I don't bite you know...**

**Also, it is likely I will either post the second Quantum Displacement Theory story after this one OR something very different that I'm working on. Although I won't hesitate to inform you all that my writing days may be coming to a close. I'm not sure yet so don't get worried, I just felt I should be honest with you all.**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 9

With as much haste as she could muster without making Snow suspicious Renamon arrived at HYPNOS with Rika. Takato and Henry were already there, their digimon waiting with them. A few brief greetings were exchanged before Yamaki himself appeared, his lighter ever present in his hand.

Renamon was the first to speak. "What's this about Yamaki?"

Janyu appeared as well, casting a glance to Henry as he stood beside Yamaki. Said blonde decided to fill the tamers in on what they knew.

"Snow isn't a regular Renamon, colour differences aside."

"What do you mean?" Rika realised that no one had actually scanned him yet, not that she would try with her partner on edge so much. "How is he different?"

Janyu stepped forwards. "He has some sort of unknown power deep within him, an ancient energy that is laying dormant for the time being. We don't know what it is or its significance at the moment but there are other differences to accompany it."

Renamon cast a glance to the sleeping form of Snow in her arms. He had fallen asleep just before they arrived at HYPNOS, something she was glad about since they were discussing him. "What other differences are there?" She didn't even look at Yamaki or Janyu as she asked, her concern showing in her composure.

Yamaki took the lead in the discussion again. "Well his obvious aging pattern for one. He seems to be about four to five years old yet has his rookie form already, and from what we can tell he was born in that form. He has never digivolved, nor will he."

That caught everyone's attention. "Why?" Rika asked.

Janyu continued. "He doesn't have any other forms in his digital matrix, he only has his current form. His digivolution code is also missing, as are his attacks and abilities. His natural attributes are on overdrive, meaning his speed, strength, agility and dexterity are far superior to anything we have seen before. His intelligence is also heightened significantly. Whatever he is Snow is far from the usual Renamon we all thought he resembled. He's not a simple albino, he's a fully fledged fluke mutation with massive natural potential."

"Which means we have no idea what he is capable of." Yamaki finished. "It's obvious he means us no harm but there may be times in the future where things will happen that have no explanation, other than Snow himself. We need to keep an eye on him, although I believe Renamon is already doing so with the amount of time you seem to give him." Said vixen gave him a sudden hard eye. "All we ask is you bring him in if anything happens that you can't explain. We don't want anything to happen to him, you lot or this world."

Renamon returned her gaze to the bundle of fur in her arms. She had wished for more information on him but to hear what she found out had her wishing she didn't ask. She preferred it when she saw him as an albino, not some mutated creation with this ancient power deep within. She couldn't accept that he could be dangerous, he was simply too young to pose any kind of threat. He also had shown no signs of hostility towards anything, even those who would harm him. He was passive in the extreme, much like Henry but more so. Even the teen tamer knew when to fight.

Snow wasn't dangerous. End of story. There was simply no way he could ever do anything against anyone. Renamon was sure of that, every digital fibre of her being told her so. But then again it was a double edged sword. He was passive, too passive. He couldn't defend himself if she couldn't reach him, couldn't prevent others from using him against his will. The mere thought of him being abducted and forced into slavery made her arms tighten around him, his form shifting with discomfort until she realised what she was doing and relaxed.

She glanced at him again only seeing a venerable child in need of a family, a mother. Her. He needed her, nothing else. She could see that as clear as if it was written in words. And likewise she only needed him. Nothing would take him from her now or ever. Ancient power or not, mutant or not, Snow was her's and she was his.

She thanked Yamaki for sharing what they had learned, seeing as they had said all they were going to say, and left without waiting for the others. Rika could tell she had taken the information hard for some reason and obviously needed time to herself, stopping the others from following or asking questions. She saw the vixen heading for home so took the others to the park to discuss amongst themselves what should be done.

* * *

Renamon arrived home with Snow still in her arms asleep. Sitting on the bed with him held tightly she felt tears spring to her eyes. She wished he was normal, able to digivolve and act like every other digimon in existence. Wished he could defend himself in case she couldn't. But no, he was fully reliant on her. And that was the problem. With everything going on around her she wasn't sure she could always be there for him, there could be times where she wasn't around. He would be exposed to danger he couldn't fight against, just like with the Phoenixmon. That incident alone was enough proof.

Images of her failure to protect him flooded her mind, assaulting her with scenario after scenario of him being abused, tortured and broken to another's will. Images of his mutilated body lying in pieces because she wasn't there in time. The source of her tears.

Snow woke as he heard the near silent cries of the vixen who held him, not as silent as she believed herself to be. His red eyes shone with some of the childlike innocence he had recovered as he stared up into her face.

"What's wrong mother? Why are you crying?"

Renamon forced a smile back. "Nothing's wrong Snow, don't worry about me." She couldn't bring herself to say anything more, if he would even understand.

He was smarter than she gave him credit for though. He saw a hidden meaning in her words, one she didn't know she had given. His ears drooped as his head hung down. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

Renamon instantly made him look at her, blinking back her tears to look strong again. "No Snow. Don't ever think that. It's never because of you."

He smiled very weakly, obviously not convinced by her words. But he didn't drop his head again, even if his ears remained against his head. She felt something soft graze her wrist, a quick glance confirmed that his tail was coiling around her again. She smiled back at him, more because of the gesture than anything else.

Snow's tail circled her wrist with precision and grace, tightening around her suddenly. A slight spark of panic shot within her as the pressure became painful, a hiss escaping her lips. Had she mistaken his intentions? Was he going to hurt her? She felt, for that brief moment, that he was going to snap her wrist. After that was anyone's guess.

But as soon as he heard the hiss his tail whipped away. He leapt away in the same movement, standing a few feet from her as she rubbed the wrist he had hurt. His head hung, tail sagging on the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Renamon looked at him, seeing his guilt plain to see. Her momentary thoughts of him harming her were unjust, likely born from the discussion she had with Yamaki and Janyu. If he was truly going to hurt her then he wouldn't have stopped, and he definitely wouldn't have apologised.

She held her arms out to him, beckoning him closer. "It's alright Snow, I'm fine."

Snow didn't approach her, eying himself critically. It seemed as if he could see something she couldn't, but what was obviously unknown to her. She lent forwards to reach him but he took a step backwards. Her muzzle contorted with a frown.

"Come here Snow, it's alright."

His head rose to look her straight in the eye. His gaze held her immobile as she saw his eyes, she knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"No, I'll just hurt you again."

Without time for a reaction Snow fled the room, running as fast as he could so he didn't hurt Renamon again. The vixen herself was out of the room quickly, seeing him fleeing into the kitchen. She gave chase, dashing into the room just in time to see him leaving through the other door. She cursed under her breath and followed, intending to stop him doing something he would regret or getting himself into trouble.

Before she knew it she was chasing him into the park. Yamaki wasn't joking about his speeds, he was matching hers already. She could sense Rika and the others nearby but Snow clearly wasn't heading their way. She remained focused on him as she felt him slow down, it seemed that his stamina wasn't on the same level as his speed.

Snow slowed to a stop in the park, trees surrounding him and hiding him from view. He eyed his tail wearily. He had hurt her, he didn't know his own strength anymore. If he couldn't control himself how could he be sure he wouldn't hurt her again?

Renamon emerged behind him, startling him as he turned to face her. He relaxed slightly when he recognised her but remained weary of himself. She noticed his reluctance to approach her so made the manoeuvre for him, walking calmly to stand before him. Snow still shrank back as her arms went forwards but before he could escape again she took him in her arms, laying him back and maintaining a firm but comfortable grip on him.

Snow wiggled to get free but she wasn't having it. She fixed him in place with her eyes. "Stop it Snow, you aren't running away from me."

"Put me down!" He found himself restrained in her grip and forced to look her in the eye.

"What's this about Snow?"

He stopped his struggles and lowered his head. "I told you already. I hurt you."

Renamon lifted his head again. "I said I was fine. You just don't know your own strength yet." She showed him her wrist for emphasis. "See? Fine."

He shook his head. "You were crying."

Renamon sighed. "Not about you Snow, not because of anything you have done. I'm fine now, let's just go home please."

His red eyes gazed into hers deeply. "Promise?"

She nodded. "I promise."

Snow allowed a small smile to grace his lips as they headed back home. Renamon made a mental note to hide any negative reactions from him in case he reacted in a similar way again.

* * *

Snow went back to sleep during the trip home, Renamon laying him on the bed once they returned to her room. Idly she stroked his back as she thought on everything. Questions whirled in her head.

He had coiled his tail around her numerous times before, so why did he only hurt her this time? Where had his sudden speed come from? Sure he was fast the first time she met him but nowhere near as fast as he was now. And his mentality had shot forwards again, something more akin to a ten year old. What was going on with him? How could she keep track of what he was when he changed so quickly?

Just to prove her point she felt him tuck against her again, his tail curling around her arm without any force whatsoever. He mumbled in his sleep, that same word she had come to love.

"Mother..."

He had dropped back to his four year old self again, seeking comfort from her form. Yamaki was only half right when he said he had an abnormal aging pattern, Snow could advance and recede his age randomly depending on things she had no control over. It was almost as if there was something inside him that chose how he should be.

But that power they had been told about laid dormant. She hadn't sensed anything within him either so she was confident he was acting under his own will. Only time would reveal what else would happen to him, but whatever that may be Renamon would be by his side.

So caught up in her thoughts and stroking his back, Renamon didn't notice how Snow laid with his eyes open. Nor how his eyes glowed with an ethereal blue light, a vertical slit of yellow replacing his pupil within those innocent orbs. Or further still how his lips moved ever so slightly into the lightest of snarls.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Early with this one but I figured I'd update both my stories together. Enjoy.**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 10

Snow had, worryingly, slept for the entire day after that. He even slept through dinner. Renamon had taken him with her in the hope of the smell of food waking him up, but he remained oblivious to the world around him. The amount he slept was odd in itself, how deeply he slept was even more so.

But he seemed well enough so the vixen let him sleep. After all, what harm could come from him being asleep? At least he wasn't running around like a lunatic on steroids.

Sometimes some thoughts are best left unthought...

It was roughly midnight in Shinjuku. Renamon was asleep with Snow in her arms as usual, but the albino was awake. Not awake as in just woke up and felt groggy, awake as in fully aware and ready for anything. Yet Snow wasn't quite himself. His eyes were blue with a yellow slit, the glow they gave off illuminating the room slightly. Not enough to wake the vixen he had extracted himself from, but noticeable all the same.

With barely a sound Snow slipped out of the room and padded down the halls. His eyes were focused on a point only he could see, unmoving and unblinking as he walked with unnerving precision. He soon left the Nonaka house and, surprisingly, blended with the shadows of the night. Undetected and unnoticed, Snow closed in on his target.

He was stalking, watching his prey with no room for distractions. Closer he edged as his target moved unknowingly into a trap Snow would spring. The albino's lips pulled back, the faintest hint of an amused smile visible through his snarl. He studied his victim's composure, nothing gave any hints that he had been detected. A glance around confirmed no one else was in the area either. So with one final exhale of breath Snow pounced.

A single, interrupted scream echoed through the night but a second later.

* * *

Renamon woke the next morning to find her albino nuzzling her arm in his sleep. She smiled down at him as he began to wake, those red innocent orbs blinking rapidly as he focused on her.

"Morning Snow. You slept for quite a while yesterday."

He nodded, a sleepy smile on his muzzle. "I was tired, I don't know why."

"It's alright, you don't need to give me a reason. Are you tired now?" Snow shook his head. "Then let's get you some breakfast. And remember, eat first then you can have your cuddles."

Snow gave a sheepish smile but agreed with a nod of his head. Renamon took his paw in hers and lead him to the kitchen for breakfast. On the way they met Rika, looking a little worried about something.

"Morning Rika, what's up?"

The redhead gave her a warm smile. "Nothing much. There's just been word that someone was murdered last night across town."

"Oh. Someone you know?" The vixen tried to tread carefully given the significance of the situation.

Rika shook her head. "No, but it's the cause of death that has me confused. They say the victim's chest cavity was torn open. By claws."

"Claws?" Renamon was alert at that. "You think it was a digimon?"

"I don't know, but what else could it be? The authorities say the wounds were too precise to be an animal attack, there was no mauling to the rest of the body. I think it could only be a digimon but we both know they don't attack humans unless it's a last resort." Rika shook her head again. "Yamaki is looking into it as well to see if digimon were involved but it will take time for answers to come."

"I see. I'll head over there at some point today to see if I can help out."

"No, you look after Snow. He needs a mother more than we need help with this, there are more of us after all. Takato and Henry are already on it, I will join them shortly."

Renamon nodded. "Then be careful Rika, please."

The redhead nodded before going on her way, leaving the vixen with the albino as they resumed their walk for breakfast. They were undisturbed as they ate, allowing Snow to lean against Renamon for most of the meal. The vixen allowed him to do so, secretly enjoying the contact. It was cute to say the least.

With their morning meal out of the way Renamon set about planning what they could do for the day.

* * *

Back in the same dark hall the shaded figure paced back and forth. He had just dispatched his current best asset, seeing as he'd killed the previous best for failure, and was waiting for a successful return. Another failure wouldn't be tolerated.

He turned around, showing his glowing eyes for the first time. A maddening mixture of red, blue and purple in between, swirling with a life of their own. A chaotic maelstrom or colours that raged within those orbs. The light they gave off equalled the rapidly shifting colours, painting the area around him with a kaleidoscope of red, blue and purple. It was a thing of beauty if you ignored the malicious intent coming from the bearer of those eyes.

"Soon, soon I shall have what is mine. Then this world will buckle to its knees before me. I will not be denied my right."

Deep within the alcoves the messengers stood silent, nothing betraying their presence. Each one felt the same apprehension, soon their master and lord will rule the digital world with them beside him. They couldn't ask for anything else, mainly because he would kill them if they did.

* * *

Renamon was pleased with herself. Finally she had found a worthy opponent to Snow's stamina. Calumon. Both white digimon were currently racing around like a ball in a pinball machine, bouncing off everything and never stopping their mad runs. Snow as obviously enjoying himself while Calumon was happy he finally found someone to play with. Guilmon was alright but he lacked the stamina, Snow though seemed to have more than the large eared digimon. Cream puff, or so his nickname was. Even Snow was using it.

The vixen had to smile though, not just from pride but from amusement and wonder. They were playing tag with Calumon trying, valiantly, to catch Snow. But such was his speed the albino managed to stay ahead all the time. But each time Calumon looked like he would give up Snow slowed and allowed him to tag him, then the chase would be reversed with Snow lowering his speed. Calumon could also fly which seemed a little unfair but Snow never let that advantage last for long, able to jump up high quickly and tag the cream puff in mid air. Watching his moves was a thing of beauty for Renamon, even if he was playing tag.

They had been at it for an hour now, racing around the park. The tamers and the other digimon were also watching on, some with pity for Calumon and some with amusement like the vixen. They sat with Renamon with a light lunch since the weather was nice enough for it while the two white digimon ran around without a care in the world.

Renamon sighed lightly. She could actually get used to this. The peace and quiet of the area and Snow to keep her company. The duo finished their game, both being exhausted which was quite a feat in itself for each of them, and joined the others. Snow instantly nestled against Renamon and pulled one of her arms around him as his blanket. His tail coiled around her wrist as she smiled, seeing his eyes droop closed. What could only be described as a cute yawn escaped him as he settled to sleep. Renamon sighed again, she could definitely get used to this.

The peace was shattered though by a digital field forming very close to them, so close in fact that they didn't need to move. The field formed around them as a large digimon came into view. The tamers and digimon were on their feet ready, Renamon handing the sleeping Snow to Rika.

"Keep him safe for me Rika, I daren't leave him on his own again after last time."

Rika nodded and clutched Snow tightly, awkwardly seeing as he was only a little smaller than herself. He took her by surprise when his tail wrapped around her arm though, his head shifting ever so slightly to get comfortable again. Rika couldn't help herself by smiling in response, now she understood why Renamon liked that so much. It really was cute, like him.

The rogue digimon, a hulking Saberleomon, stood defiantly over the digimon before it. It made no moves to attack though, something that caught them all off guard. Instead its eyes were locked on to Snow's form.

The jaws parted. "The mutant, give him to me and you will be spared."

Renamon paused for a second, her mind racing a mile a minute. First the Phoenixmon now this? It wasn't a coincidence, Snow was being targeted. But why? Was it the power inside him that they sought? Again it couldn't be a coincidence. But to hell was anyone going to take him from her, not while she still drew breath. Even then they would have to pry him from her arms. She barred her teeth in a feral snarl, her over protective nature showing through.

"I don't think so, kitty!"

Saberleomon didn't take kindly to the nickname, nor the defiant vixen standing before him. "Stand in my way and you will be deleted. Give me the mutant now!"

Rika shifted her grip on Snow so she could access her digivice. "He has a name and he isn't a mutant! Renamon, get ready!"

The vixen nodded as all three tamers digivolved their partners. Renamon jumped to her ultimate form while the other two biomerged into their mega forms, Saberleomon was a mega level after all and Rika couldn't biomerge with Snow in her arms. Taomon focused on keeping in between Saberleomon and Snow so no cheap shots would get past her while the other two wore away at the rogue, occasionally letting loose attacks of her own.

The battle didn't last long with two mega levels fighting the same target but Saberleomon wasn't about to be defeated. Before the killing blow could be delivered the lion turned and dived through a portal that appeared suddenly, the opening disappearing just as quickly. Cheated of a definite victory yet knowing Snow was safe again the digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie forms and returned to Rika. Renamon retrieved Snow, who tucked against her again as he felt himself become cold. With a few words between them they decided to return home, all knowing that this would likely not be the last time a digimon came across looking for the albino in the vixen's arms.

* * *

The Saberleomon returned to his master, seeing the contempt posture since his face was obscured again. He had failed and knew the price for such results, but his master must be warned of what he was against.

"My lord. I have failed to retrieve the target. I accept all punishment that comes of my failure but you must hear my words first." The silence that followed was his permission to continue. "The target is protected by three tamed digimon, all which possess strong fighting forms and skills. It won't be easy to separate the target from them given their protective nature. I ask you to bear this in mind for your future attempts."

The figure stood with his back towards the Saberleomon, the same direction he usually faced. He toyed with the idea of punishing the failure he had yet again received, but the one behind him had provided some valuable information. Perhaps there was a use for him yet.

"You have failed me, like so many others before you. I tire of such incompetence. However, there may be a way for you to avoid the same fate as the others."

The Saberleomon was easily interested in this, if it meant keeping his life. "What would you have me do, my lord?"

The figure waved an arm around, summoning tendrils of energy that ensnared the lion digimon. Data was extracted from him at a furious rate, causing him to drop down his various forms until he stood, or rather slumped, in his rookie form. The Elecmon turned his smaller head towards his master.

The figure turned so one chaotic eye locked on to the Elecmon. "You will infiltrate the real world again but you will pose as a friendly digimon. Befriend the tamers and their digimon where possible, especially the target. As soon as possible, without raising suspicion, you need to lure the target to somewhere alone and bring him here. You retain the ability to create portals so once you are in a position to leave with the target come straight to me, but don't allow anyone to follow you except the albino." The eye blinked once. "Succeed and your data will be returned to you. Fail and your life is mine. Understood?"

The Elecmon nodded, his voice much higher in pitch now. "Yes, my lord. When do I depart?"

The question seemed to please the figure, the turmoil of colours relaxing for a moment or two. "In a couple of days. We need to keep suspicion to a minimum at all times. I will summon you again when you are due to leave. Be ready, or face the consequences."

Truth be told he was ready now, but he knew better than to question his orders. Especially seeing as he had gained another chance. "I will be ready, my lord."

The eye narrowed to but a slit. "You better be..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11. I actually forgot what day it was so I missed the normal update day. I had fininished this chapter and the next one a few days ago...**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 11

Yamaki poured over the notes and reports from the murder investigation with Janyu. Henry's father was spending more and more time in HYPNOS since the detailed reports of Snow's data were finalise, but now they had a different priority.

"This doesn't make sense. Claw wounds aren't possible unless it's a digimon that did it, but what digimon would attack a human without provocation?"

Yamaki zoomed in on an enhanced image of the murder site. His eyes picked out one detail no one had drawn significance from. He looked to Janyu. "One with white fur."

Janyu shifted round to see the screen. "We only know of two digimon that have that colour fur: Renamon and Snow. I can't see either of them doing this. Renamon has been here too long and has no motivation to murder like this, and Snow is too young. A child can't do this, digimon or not."

"I agree. Something else is at play here, possibly another digimon. We need to keep an eye out just in case. I'm not suggesting we start scrutinising the digimon we know and keeping them under discrete surveillance, but if we remain in the loop if what they are doing then we might be able to catch the one behind this attack. I just hope we don't have any more."

* * *

Snow was again running around like a lunatic, only this time it was around Rika's house. And he was on his own. Renamon could only watch as he raced around from place to place. She held her head in a paw, regretting giving him so much sugar in the park. The damned albino was beyond hyperactive.

Rika watched on with her partner, dismay on her face. It was beginning to get late and the last thing she wanted was a young digimon bouncing off the walls, literally as he was doing exactly that.

"Snow, don't break the walls!" Renamon called out to him.

Snow stopped just long enough to give her a cheeky wink before bounding off once more. He ran into virtually all the rooms, ran around inside them for a few seconds then burst out again laughing all the way. What ever game he was playing only he found amusement in it, everyone else was clueless.

Renamon decided that enough was enough though. Everyone was tired and it was late, dinner had been and gone so it was time for bed. She scooped Snow up as he tried to run past her, his legs still going even as he was lifted from the floor.

"Alright you, time for bed."

He wiggled in her arms, trying to get free. "Not tired."

Renamon sighed. "You're not trying this again Snow. Bed. Now."

"Nu uh!"

"Bed!"

"Nu uh! Not tired!" He managed to squirm free and run off, the vixen giving chase.

"Come back here!"

"Nu uh!" She was getting fed up with that response.

With his sugar charged speed Snow managed to keep ahead of Renamon for quite some time. The only way she caught him again was to wait where she was, seeing as he was running in circles and she didn't notice initially. The look of panic on his face just before she picked him up again was priceless.

"Come on you, bed. No excuses."

Snow wiggled to get free again. "Not tired! Not tired!"

Renamon was having none of it this time. "I don't care Snow, you're going to bed even if I have to hold you down."

He found himself pinned to the bed by the vixen as her eyes bored into him. He couldn't escape now no matter what he tried, not that he stopped struggling though. Renamon had to physically hold him down until he exhausted himself, which actually only took a few seconds. He slumped against the bed, defeated.

"Tired now."

Two words that brought immeasurable relief to the vixen as she laid beside him. He nestled against her as usual, his tail taking up its usual position around her wrist, and closed his eyes. The vixen's own tiredness caught up with her and she allowed herself to fall asleep holding her 'son'.

* * *

Snow bolted awake again during the night, blue eyes glowing. Again he left the embrace of his mother and stalked off into the night. As he slipped into the shadows his form grew to twice his former height, the same height as Renamon. His eyes narrowed as he found his target, edging closer with each step.

His target was alone like the first, quietly walking through the night without much care to where he was going. Snow poised to pounce, nothing betraying his presence as he got into position. His target had his back to the albino which only made it easier to take him by surprise, Snow leaping forth and smashing into the man. Before a single sound could escape his lips the man's throat was slit, crimson blood pouring over the ground. Snow bellowed a victory yell before returning home.

Renamon woke to discover she was alone, Snow wasn't with her. That took her by surprise. She cast her senses out to locate him and found him outside her room. Curious she opened her door, seeing him standing in the garden with glazed eyes looking at his paws.

"Snow, what are you doing? You shouldn't be up at this time, come back to bed." She was less than amused.

Snow for his part gave her a confused look. He looked around again, confirming that he was indeed out of bed, before letting his still glazed eyes settle on her again. Renamon knew then, by his actions, that something was up. She approached the albino, who made no outward signs to acknowledge her coming closer, and knelt before him.

"Snow?"

His eyes snapped back, focused on her own. "Mother?" He seemed startled more than anything, confusing the vixen further.

"Are you alright?"

He tilted his head at her. "I think so. Are _you_ alright?"

This personality was new to Renamon, she hadn't seen him act that way before. "I'm fine. Why don't we go back to bed?"

Snow nodded, offering his paw to her. She took it and led him back into her room. Renamon watched as he climbed into bed by himself and laid down to sleep. Perplexed the vixen decided to push the matter aside until the morning, returning to bed and drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Yamaki returned to HYPNOS the next day to a headache. A second murder had occurred over night, the victim's throat torn out by claws again. No fur fibres were detected this time but it was logical to assume the same culprit was responsible, Yamaki didn't believe in coincidence.

Logically the signs pointed towards Snow, only because he was a new resident to Shinjuku and the fur found on the first victim was white. But given the fact he was being targeted by other digimon it was also logical that he was being framed. It was for that reason, and the fact he seemed far too young and far too close to Renamon, that Yamaki didn't suspect the albino despite the signs. He also feared for his life if Renamon found out he was accusing him of murder, he had seen her pissed before. To be fair it was his fault but he hoped he wouldn't have to go through that again.

So with a long day ahead of him he settled into the new reports with Janyu, who had arrived again, and tried to solve this serial murder case.

* * *

Snow woke before Renamon, trace amounts of sugar still in his system. He made a mental note to make sure he had more of that stuff, the effects were amazingly fun. Renamon though had made a note of her own, to never ever give him sugar in any form. He was active enough as it was, supercharging that excitement was too much to handle.

He tucked himself against her again and dozed while he waited for her to wake up. It didn't take long thanks to him fidgeting and waking her up anyway.

Renamon opened her eyes to see Snow's face tucked under her chin. She smiled as he moved, his eyes fixing with hers.

"Morning Snow."

He smiled right back. "Morning mother. Did you sleep well?"

He was doing it again, that same elevated age jump from last night. He seemed about twelve now. But even as she watched him she saw his facial expression shift ever so slightly, bringing back his four year old nature once more.

"I did, what about you?"

Snow yawned. "Still sleepy..." Definitely a four year old again. He pressed his head under her chin again. "Just a bit more..."

Renamon just smiled and let him be. She could do with waking up properly anyway. Then she could try to figure out what happened last night.

Eventually Snow removed himself from her and got out of bed. Renamon followed suit and took him for breakfast as usual, meeting Rika again on the way. She joined them with a frown on her face, something was bothering her again. Renamon decided to question what was wrong as they sat to eat, Snow leaning against her again.

"You look troubled Rika, what's wrong?"

The redhead turned to her. "There was a second murder last night. Someone had their throat ripped out by claws again. It doesn't make any sense, we haven't detected any digimon besides Snow without a tamer. It can't be him so who is it?"

Renamon thought back to the previous night, how Snow was outside instead of in bed. How he seemed completely out of it when she tried to talk to him. And then that morning just moments ago, how he was still tired after his sleep. She didn't want to believe it but he just happened to be out of bed when the murder might have happened, and he was more tired than he should of been. Could he really be capable of these events?

Yamaki did try to warn them that things might start happening that had no explanation other than Snow, but serial murder? That was a bit too farfetched. But what else could it be? No other digimon had been detected in the area and Snow was the only one without a tamer...

No, he was too young. Too young and frankly too cute to be responsible for these murders. She refused to believe otherwise no matter how coincidental it may seem. She was his mother, maybe not directly, and there was no way her 'son' was capable of unjust murder.

Yet even if he was there had to be a reason. There was a sliver of doubt in her mind now, not a lot but definitely enough to make her begin to question what she thought she knew. Was he capable of this? Was he _responsible_ for this? She no longer knew, she couldn't say no anymore.

One look at him laying against her couldn't convince her anymore. The mere thought of him being a killer sent shivers down her spine. There were no signs to it until last night, that was the first warning if it was true. She had to keep an eye on him now, chances are that if it was him he would kill again tonight. If he didn't move and the murder still happened then she could be assured that it wasn't him, if he did leave then she had no idea what she would do.

He was the son she never had. She had become his mother since he came back with her. She doubted that she could even push him away if he was a killer, let alone stop him. Whatever the reasons and the outcomes Renamon knew she couldn't plan for any of it. She just hoped, prayed, that she was wrong.

* * *

Yamaki held his head again. Further investigation by his teams hadn't found white fur like he thought, but they had found something else. A three toed paw print. One that directly matched a Renamon.

But therein laid a larger mystery. The print was full size, one from a fully grown Renamon. Snow was far from fully grown, being roughly half the height of Rika's Renamon, so he was ruled out again. But it put Renamon in the spotlight. She was a tamer digimon so murder was uncharacteristic to say the least. Evidence didn't point to her because there were no motives for her murdering anyone. But the paw print did. One piece of evidence wasn't enough to point the finger at her. If they had found yellow fur as well then it might be a different story.

It left him, and the investigation, at a stalemate. All he could do was send people out at night to try and see what happened, but with a large city and not many people to cover it the chances of them actually witnessing the murders was slim. But it was all he could do, all he had. He had to try.

* * *

The day passed slowly for all with no further developments on the case. Renamon was reserved all day, Snow too young to register her slight withdrawal from him. Her mind raced with the implications she had thought up earlier that day, trying to plan for each outcome from the coming night. What ever happened she would have to make a choice the next morning, and it was that choice she couldn't plan for. Her heart wouldn't answer her pleas for help on deciding what to do about the mess she seemed to be in.

Night came all too quickly for the vixen and for Yamaki. He had chosen to remain at HYPNOS, ready to respond to any new reports if they occurred. Renamon was laying in bed awake, her mind still racing with Snow tucked against her. He looked so innocent, so peaceful, so incapable of murder or anything else malicious. Yet the doubt in her mind said otherwise.

She prayed for Snow to stay in bed, to stay asleep while the murders happened. She prayed it wasn't him that killed those people. She prayed he was the innocent child he seemed to be.

She felt him stir against her, rolling around to face away from her. She sighed with barely contained relief, she thought he was waking up.

Midnight came with the vixen still laying awake in bed. Snow still laid beside her, hugging her arm. She would have found him adorable if it wasn't for her mind plaguing her.

But, against her deepest wishes, Snow woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12. So far still going strong...**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 12

Renamon watched as her 'son' rose from the bed and left the room. Her heart clenched painfully as she stealthily followed him out. He was the killer, there couldn't be any coincidence now. She watched as he walked down the hall from her room, her eyes trying to read his non existent body language.

She had no idea what she would do now. He was moving to make his next kill, she knew she had to stop him before he did so. The sooner she did the safer people will be. But it was the aftermath that unsettled her. What would she do?

She supposed she could take him to the digital world, away from humans and the urge to kill. She could raise him still, although it would mean leaving Rika behind and breaking their partnership so she could look after him properly.

She could also bring Rika with her, to save breaking them up. She could allow her tamer to visit who she wanted as long as she didn't reveal Snow's location. She could keep him in check and maintain her friendship with the redhead in one go.

But there were more options. She could send him back alone, although his survival rate would be very low since he couldn't defend himself. Condemning him to his death wasn't her style even if she didn't care about him, which she obviously did.

She could run away to another part of the real world with him.

She could hide him away in either world and visit as and when she could.

There were so many options but none made any sense to her. None were ideal and in reality none would even work. She definitely knew she couldn't get rid of him in any sense, she wouldn't ever leave him. But he was a threat to humanity, a possible threat even to her. What could she do about it?

Nothing was the answer. The most likely scenario would be someone coming for him to answer for his crimes and the vixen defending him with every fibre of her being. It would also likely end in one or both of them dead but that was the reality of it, no other outcome made any sense.

She watched as he moved eerily through Rika's house. He stopped suddenly, making her duck behind cover but still able to see him. Her eyes followed him as he walked away, into the bathroom.

The vixen did a double take. Was all that panicking and worrying for nothing? Has she just overreacted about the whole thing? Snow had just entered the bathroom, not gone on some hunting trip to end the life of another human. She slumped against the wall, berating her foolish mind for thinking so badly of the young digimon who called her mother.

The door opened again and Snow walked out, but alarm bells rang in Renamon's head when he didn't head back to bed. She followed again, her earlier thoughts returning. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Snow entered the kitchen and looked like he was trying to get himself a drink. Renamon relaxed again and almost, _almost_, went to assist him. She stopped herself though. What if he was just doing this before he left to kill? If she appeared now she could prevent him from doing so and ruin any chances to see for herself if he was the killer. So, putting her motherly instincts aside, she watched him again.

Once he had sorted himself out Snow left the kitchen, appearing to head back to Renamon's room. She had to make sure though so she followed again, only phasing into the room and quickly getting back into bed when she felt he was in fact going back to sleep. Through barely open eyes she watched as her door opened and Snow stepped through, following him as he got back into bed and laid against her.

Renamon sighed with relief again as she felt him drift off. She felt bad for accusing him of murder, even if she didn't say it. She looked him over again with the motherly care she should have been showing him, seeing a peaceful child sleeping beside her. Not a killer.

She laid there for a while longer before a faint, distant scream echoed through the night. Renamon wasn't sure but it sounded like a murder, she didn't believe in coincidence. With more relief she finally allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

A messenger scurried to a stop before its master, bowing low.

"My lord, there's been word from your asset in the real world."

One chaotic eye widened and fixed on the messenger. "He lives?"

The messenger nodded furiously. "He does, and he has made progress with the target. He has established a link and is using it to manipulate him, although the target is resisting quite considerably. He has suggested escalating his efforts although it will mean his discovery, but perhaps he could draw the target out enough to get him here."

The eye closed briefly. "Do it, and keep me informed." The messenger scurried off again as the figure addressed another messenger. "Keep an eye on the Elecmon, he might not be needed after all."

A silent bow was his reply.

* * *

Snow woke in a warm embrace, Renamon holding him tightly as she slept. He nuzzled her arm and dozed where he was, quite content to stay for longer. Where else would he want to be?

A knock sounded on the door, forcing the vixen awake. "Yes?"

Rika opened the door, seeing how her partner seemed more tired than usual. "Renamon, I can see your tired so I'll keep this quick. There was a third murder last night, same signs as before. Claw marks and foot prints. Yamaki has ordered us to keep our digimon in at night, any digimon seen outside after dark will be treated as hostile." A third murder ruled Snow out, but for some reason she couldn't be sure. Signs pointed in all different directions and his odd behaviour was getting to her. "Can I ask you to keep Snow with you today? I know you would normally but I don't want him getting mixed up in this, and he's too young to be shut away while we deal with this. I don't like it at all but if it stops these murders sooner then we have to bear with it."

Renamon nodded. "I'll be here if you need me, just give me a call if you do."

Rika nodded and left the vixen with the albino. Renamon turned to Snow who was watching her with wide, shining eyes.

"Snow? How often do you wake up in the middle of the night?"

He tilted his head. "Two or three nights, why?"

He had his older personality again. "In a row?" He nodded. "Do you always get a drink as well?"

He seemed confused at that. "Yes, but how do you know?"

Renamon gave him a look. "Because I saw you last night." He didn't even flinch, dispelling some of her beliefs about him being the killer. "Snow, I need to ask you something. Something not easy to ask. Please don't hate me for it."

Snow gave her a hug. "I couldn't hate you mother. What do you want to ask?"

Sometimes she didn't believe she deserved his reactions like that. "Do you know about these murders recently?" He nodded. "I want you to be honest with me Snow. Are you involved with them?"

Surprisingly he didn't make any visible reaction. "I don't know."

That confused her. She expected a 'no', dreaded a 'yes', but not this. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Snow looked away, his eyes glazing slightly. "I have dreams, dreams of myself chasing people." He shuddered suddenly, making the vixen pull him closer. This was far from what she expected. "I see myself hurting people, killing them. I don't know why, I don't want to hurt anyone!" His big red eyes pleadingly locked with hers, the first signs of tears barely visible. "Why is this happening? Is it really me? Am I killing people?"

Renamon held him closer. "I don't know Snow, but I will help you sort this out. You have my word."

"I had one last night." Renamon looked into his wet eyes again. "A dream where I killed someone again. I don't know what to do mother, I'm scared."

That made no sense to her. He just described last night's murder even though he wasn't there. "Snow, listen to me. Put this aside for now while we have breakfast. Then I promise you we will sort this out."

He nodded slowly. "Okay mother. Thank you."

Renamon decided that breakfast would be quick, taking Snow with her once they had finished to see Yamaki. Hopefully he could shed some light on this.

* * *

Renamon sat with Snow while Yamaki ran some tests on him. She had explained things as best as she could since Snow had dropped into his four year old personality again. Needless to say Yamaki's interest was peaked.

"Let's see what we have here." He looked over the screen containing a fresh data scan of the albino, scrutinising every inch of it. "Hold on, what the hell is this?"

Renamon rounded the table so fast poor Snow was almost sent flying. "What? What have you found?"

Yamaki pointed to a single strand in his data. "That wasn't there before. It's like some sort of mental link but I can't tell who or what to."

Renamon had a sudden thought. "Yamaki, is it possible that someone or something is killing humans and transferring the memories to him? I can safely say he isn't involved but he has extensive recollection of the events, I can't think of any other way he would know."

Yamaki went thoughtful. "I suppose it could be, I still don't fully know all digimon capabilities. But if that is the case there could be a way to trace down this link and find the one responsible. However-"

"Do it."

"If you will let me finish." Yamaki chided. "There is a potential risk of causing discomfort to Snow."

Renamon paused. "How much discomfort?"

"I don't know, anything from a minor tingle to full blown agony. There's no way of knowing without doing it. There might not be any pain at all."

The vixen glanced to the albino sitting patiently. "We don't really have a choice, do we? If we want to catch the killer we need to do this."

Yamaki regained her attention. "If you are sure about this, I don't want to answer to you if he gets hurt. All I can do is warn you."

"Stop if he is in too much pain, but we have no choice. Do it."

Renamon returned to Snow, picking him up in her arms. "What's going on mother?"

She took a seat near Yamaki. "We are going to try something that will stop your dreams, but it might hurt. I'll be here all the time to make the pain go away but you need to be brave, okay?"

Surprisingly Snow nodded. "I'll be fine." If they needed consent then that was it.

Yamaki placed an electrode on Snow's forehead and returned to his screen. He began a series of complex programs before Snow began to shift. Renamon held him closer to reassure him but he continued to writhe in her grip. The vixen sent a look to Yamaki as his thrashing increased.

"Stop it."

He nodded and hit the kill switch, but nothing happened. The programs didn't stop and neither did his thrashes. He tried again but they wouldn't respond.

"I can't end them! I don't have control!"

Renamon looked helplessly as Snow's writhing form. With a claw she severed the cable between the computers and the electrode on his head, but still he kept thrashing. Perplexed she even removed the electrode, no change.

"It's not the programs Yamaki."

The blonde went over his data again, hoping to find an answer. Renamon stared at the fidgeting bundle in her arms when his eyes snapped open. His body became still, but his eyes were blue with a yellow slit. They fixed on the vixen with a piercing stare.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before someone found me." His voice was different, older and mysterious.

Renamon knew that this wasn't Snow anymore. "Who are you?"

'Snow' laughed, a menacing sound from someone so young. "All in due time I'm afraid. But you must know that this little albino is mine, I shall be claiming him fully within the next few days. You cannot stop me or save your friend so resisting is pointless. Let me have what is mine and you may yet live, for a bit longer anyway."

Renamon barred her teeth. "Like hell! Release Snow before I make you!"

"And pray tell, how would you accomplish that without hurting the one you are trying to save?"

Renamon was stumped. He, if it was indeed male, had a point. However it was Yamaki who answered for her.

"Simple, I have just tracked your location and got a permanent fix on your digital signal. We will hunt you down like the dog you are, but I shall allow Renamon to decide your fate once she reaches you."

Whoever was in control of Snow wasn't able to convey expressions, but the vixen hoped he was afraid. "Then this exchange is over. It seems I need to relocate. But know this, the albino is _mine_!"

Before a reply could be given Snow's eyes returned to normal, blinking in confusion. "What happened mother?"

Renamon gave Yamaki a look before responding. "Don't worry about it Snow, you're safe now. Let's get you home." Snow nodded, tucking against her arms as she rose to leave. The vixen turned to Yamaki again. "Inform the others, we're going hunting."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13. Time to get messy.**

* * *

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 13

Takato, Henry and their digimon gathered at Rika's home as Renamon returned with Snow. They had already been informed about the situation, Yamaki had also uploaded the coordinates of the digimon they were after. Even as Rika looked the signal was moving through the city. It had obviously been spooked by the turn of events leading to its discovery.

Renamon was itching to get her claws on the one who had jeopardised her 'son', manipulating him into seeing things that he hadn't done. Snow was a child, he shouldn't be exposed to those things. It was time to stop this by ending this digimon.

Snow was left in the care of Rika's mother, he wasn't safe anywhere else. The vixen wasn't happy about leaving him behind but she had no choice. And taking him to the one who was controlling him seemed like a bad idea. So they went without him with the promise that she won't be long, and reluctantly a second promise of sugar. Needless to say Snow agreed to being left behind. Renamon could already feel a headache forming.

With one final wave goodbye they left the albino and tracked the now stationary signal on the tamers' digivices. It seemed to be within an abandoned industrial building that took them a few minutes to reach. Renamon could already sense a digimon inside, her claws flexing in anticipation. This digimon would receive no quarter.

As one they ventured in, Takato and Guilmon going first with Henry and Terriermon second. Rika followed with Renamon but the vixen was out of phase. The plan was to lure the digimon out with Guilmon and Terriermon while she got behind and flanked the rogue, using her stealth to get the drop first. It didn't take long for the rogue to come forwards.

"Here we are, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you did find me. No matter, I shall simply remove you and claim the albino myself."

As the male voice spoke a silhouette came from the shadows. Simply put he looked like Snow only much older, a white furred Renamon. His eyes were blue, the same eyes Renamon had seen Snow have when he wasn't in control. She knew for certain, as if she needed the help, that this digimon was the one behind the murders and the manipulation to her 'son'. She got behind him and signalled to Rika that she was in position.

Rika scanned the digimon with her digivice. "Ghost Renamon. Rookie level. So you're the one behind the recent murders huh? A little low to blame them on a child don't you think?"

Ghost Renamon smirked. "Who's to say it wasn't him? Not that it matters. I'll remove you lot from my path and claim him fully afterwards, seeing as the vixen is obviously too afraid to leave him alone. I'll enjoy dealing with her in front of his very eyes, perhaps I'll even get him to do it." He chuckled darkly before being thrown forwards by a pissed vixen.

"I wouldn't count on that, runt."

He picked himself up, still smirking. "You're a vicious one, eh? I'll really enjoy 'dancing' with you, don't ruin my fun by dying too quickly though. I want to savour this."

Renamon leapt at him again, phasing out to reappear behind him whilst still carrying her momentum. She collided with his back again and sent him staggering forwards, shortly before her foot smashed into his spine. Ghost Renamon landed on his stomach with a whoosh of air escaping his lungs, but he recovered before the vixen could capitalise on his position.

He turned to her, eyes glowing heavily with his paw held up in a halting fashion. "Hold it. You kill me and the albino dies."

Renamon faltered as Takato called across. "What do you mean?"

"We are linked, me and the albino. Should I die then he dies with me. A failsafe if you will. Now, I suggest you leave before you do something you will regret."

His speech didn't prevent Renamon from smashing into him again. "You're lying, trying to save your own arse now you know you are outmatched."

Ghost Renamon grinned maniacally, gesturing to a door in a wall. Even as they turned the door opened, Snow walking in with his blue eyes glowing.

"I never lie." Both Ghost Renamon and Snow spoke in unison. "Should my life end then the albino will join me. Choose your actions carefully vixen, they may be his last to witness."

No one moved for a while, except Snow who walked to stand between Renamon and her ghost counterpart. The vixen gazed deep into his blue eyes, trying to search for him through the rogue's controlling influence.

"Snow, it's me." She knelt before him, ignoring anything else except her 'son'. "Come back to me son." She bowed her head low, closing her eyes. "I need you."

Snow stared back at her, a brief flash of red in his eyes. At the same time Ghost Renamon frowned a little, giving the vixen all the evidence she needed that he was losing his grip. All she needed to do was push.

"Son." She purposely used the words she felt he would react most to. "I know I'm not your real mother, but you are the son I never had. Only our digital blood prevents us from being true family, and that is not enough for me not to see you as my own. You are my son in all ways except blood. I will be with you until the end of time. Snow, I love you."

Ghost Renamon recoiled away, slamming into a wall as Snow's eyes snapped back to his own. Surprisingly the albino rounded on the fallen white fox, his young eyes hard and dangerous. So much so that Renamon grew weary of him.

"You!" Snow advanced on Ghost Renamon. "You made me think that was me! You were going to make me hurt my mother!" He had his older personality again, but possibly older still. "No one gets away with that!"

Renamon, snapping out of her momentary daze, placed a paw on his shoulder. "Easy son, let mother deal with this one."

Snow shook his head. "Not this one mother, this one is mine!"

The way he spoke sent a pang of fear through Ghost Renamon, who only managed a strained 'eep' before Snow's claws sank into his shoulders. He tore them out viciously, leaving ragged gashes down the rogue's torso. Ghost Renamon released a pained howl as he tried to get clear, but was stopped by the vixen.

"No you don't. My son hasn't finished playing with you. He does like his toys."

He paled, even if his white fur didn't show it. "No, please! I was acting on orders! Have mercy!"

"Did you show mercy to the humans you killed?" Snow asked, digging his claws into his neck. "Would you have shown mercy to my mother, my friends? How can you ask of something when you purposely avoid showing it yourself?" Snow tore his claws away again, rending Ghost Renamon's neck open.

The white fox gasped for air that he couldn't get, his windpipe severed. His panic stricken eyes locked helplessly with Snow's, who stared back impassively.

"This is the mercy you will get from me, bastard. You will drown in your own blood, knowing that a child defeated you because you underestimated him. Now die!"

Snow kicked him away, leaving him to live his last moments as he walked back to Renamon. All were shocked to see such a display from a child, but none could blame him. He stretched his hand to take the vixen's paw.

"Can we go home mother?"

He was back to his four year old self again. Renamon nodded. "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

They all left the building, watched helplessly by Ghost Renamon. He clutched his neck in a vain attempt to close the hole in his windpipe so he could breathe, trickles of digital blood dripping from his paws. He gasped silently, his vocal cords useless to him as his life ebbed away.

He _had_ underestimated the albino, he understood that now. He had a strong bond to the vixen that even he couldn't overpower. The only way he could be claimed was if she was removed, permanently. But that task would fall to another, his time was up.

With a silent sigh and the sound of his body slumping against the wall, Ghost Renamon broke apart and faded away to the four winds.

* * *

After a quick cleaning session Snow was sleeping once more. Renamon sat with him the whole time. She felt guilty for even thinking that he had killed humans, but seeing the way he dealt with the Ghost Renamon proved that he had the capabilities to do so. She should have known Snow didn't kill those people, perhaps she should have searched with Rika and found the rogue earlier. She could have spared Snow a few nights of torment.

But that was behind them now. They could move on with their lives knowing he was himself again. Sadly, because of the dreams he was forced to witness from the Ghost Renamon, Snow wasn't sleeping soundly. He wasn't thrashing in his sleep but his mind was far from calm. He saw the murders over and over in a loop inside his head, paws that weren't his own slashing and maiming humans he had never seen before. The same three people died again and again and Snow watched it all.

Renamon had no idea what he was going through.

The door opened to allow Rika entry into the room. She saw the two foxes on the bed, her partner sitting over the young albino, and joined them at a respectful distance. Ever since the redhead had detected the way Renamon had changed she had tried to placate the vixen, making sure she didn't do anything to upset or anger her. The last thing she wanted was to distance herself from her partner and friend.

She cast an eye over Snow's form. "How is he?"

Renamon sighed lightly. "He's fine. A little tired I guess but fine otherwise. How's your mother?"

"She'll live. She was more shaken than anything." When Ghost Renamon had controlled Snow to bring him to the building Rika's mother had tried to stop him leaving. 'Snow' had lashed out a little, forcing her back with a few minor cuts and escaping before she could react. She knew he wasn't himself when Rika explained what had gone on.

"Good." Renamon sighed again. "I feel terrible Rika. I had thought Snow was responsible for the murders. Last night I stayed awake just to see what happened, to see if it was him."

Rika blinked. "So that's why you were so tired this morning."

The vixen nodded. "He did wake up though, but only to go to the bathroom and get a drink from the kitchen. The night before I found him outside looking very out of it, which is why I had to make sure last night. It was too suspicious to ignore. But I was wrong, I just assumed and blamed him for it all. I'm glad I am wrong but I still treated him as a murderer. What sort of mother am I if I rush to conclusions like that?"

Rika placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes Renamon. At least you can know for certain that it wasn't him. If it wasn't for you checking on him you wouldn't have found out about the rogue digimon, possibly until it was too late. Who knows what he was up to with Snow?"

Renamon sighed yet again. "I suppose you're right. But it doesn't rid me of this guilt I feel."

"I'm sure Snow will forgive you if you explained it to him. He would understand. If not, you could always give him some more sugar."

Renamon shuddered. "I'll pass on that, Snow's hyperactive enough as it is!"

Both females laughed lightly at the images of Snow racing around, high on sugar. Snow himself twitched on the bed once, then twice as his dreams escalated. Renamon noticed the movements and watched him closely, seeing a third twitch and hearing a very faint whimper. She stroked his back lightly to soothe him and calm his mind.

"Hush Snow, they're not real."

She watched as his movements stopped, his body calming down again. Rika smiled. "You really are good with him Renamon, despite what you think. He couldn't have a better mother."

Renamon gave her tamer a sad look. "Except his real one."

Rika mimicked the look. "Except his real one yes. But you are the next best, as bad as that sounds. You know him better than anyone else, I bet you he couldn't ask for anyone else as his mother even if he wanted to."

The vixen smiled. "Thank you Rika."

The redhead smiled back before rising and leaving the room, giving the two foxes their space and privacy. For her part Renamon laid beside him, intending to get some sleep back, and pulled him close.

"Rest well my son, mother's here now."


	14. Chapter 14

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 14

Snow woke the following day after recovering all his energy from the previous ordeals, Renamon waking at the same time when he moved. Snow left the bed and wandered around the room while the vixen stretched, followed by taking him for breakfast.

The morning passed quietly with the two foxes messing around in the garden. Snow had found some more sugar, possibly due to Rika's mother, and Renamon had entertained him by trying to chase him. He was beyond hyper for the day and wore himself down rapidly, ending with a midday nap.

It was an hour into his nap when Renamon detected a rogue digimon coming across. She picked Snow up and went with Rika to the site where they saw the field, the others joining them there. Renamon was hesitant about bringing the albino but no matter where she left him he was in the same amount of danger, better for her to see him directly than leave him behind. Once they were inside the field they saw the digimon. It too saw them.

But this wasn't the usual rogue digimon who came across. No, this one backed away instead of attacking them. This one looked afraid.

Henry knew this type of digimon, he didn't need to scan it. "It's an Elecmon. Rookie level."

The Elecmon cowered. "Please don't hurt me!"

Renamon placed Snow down out of the way, gesturing for Rika to watch him while she walked towards the rogue. The Elecmon seemed to get more afraid the closer she got.

"Don't... Hurt... Me... Please..."

Renamon knelt down in front of the red digimon. "Calm yourself. We won't hurt you." She could see the early behaviour patterns of Snow in this Elecmon, who still shivered in fear. "You are safe here. No one will hurt you."

Elecmon relaxed a little. "Where am I?"

"You are in the real world young one. A world where humans dominate its surface and a world we partnered digimon protect. You are safe here, providing you don't get caught by humans. What they cannot explain they fear, and what they fear they destroy." Renamon reached out towards the digimon. "Come. We will get you to somewhere safe, and you might even be able to meet my son."

She could tell this digimon was young and figured Snow would be able to benefit from having a friend of a similar age to himself. Either way the Elecmon complied and followed her back to Rika. The vixen picked up the still sleeping albino, earning a curious look from the new member of the party, and all of them headed back.

Rika was a little sceptical about this new digimon in proximity to Snow and her home, but if Renamon seemed okay about it then who was she to question her? The vixen was as good as his mother so if she didn't feel that he threatened her son then all was well.

* * *

Another hour passed before Snow woke, having missed all the excitement. He found himself alone though which was odd. He got off the bed and wandered to the door, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up fully.

Pushing open the door he saw his mother, the term now absolute, sitting in the garden with a strange red digimon. She was talking to it but Snow couldn't make out their words. He crept forwards to listen in.

"-it doesn't matter how much you try to hide, the humans will find you."

"But what if I hide really hard? No one can find me!"

"The humans will. They have ways to find digimon like you no matter what. Please, stay here for now until we find somewhere safe for you. I will look after you..."

He would hear no more. Betrayal stung Snow like a slap across his young face. He turned away from the garden, alerting Renamon with the noise, and ran. The vixen just about saw him speed away into the kitchen. She blinked in confusion, was he playing again?

Snow wasn't playing. He was hurting. His 'mother', no longer an absolute term, had traded him out for someone else. He knew not of the other digimon who had replaced him but he did know that he wasn't her priority anymore. He wasn't wanted, wasn't welcome. So he left. Snow ran as hard as he could to wherever he felt he could hide. The world was dangerous after all.

* * *

Renamon walked into the kitchen after finalising things with Elecmon but didn't see Snow. It had been a few minutes since she had seen him run in here but she hadn't seen him leave again. But he wasn't in the room. The only other door was out of the house completely. But he wouldn't leave, would he?

The vixen pondered for a moment as she checked the bedroom. Still no Snow. She was talking to the Elecmon about staying here while she sorted out where he could go, why did Snow run? She remembered all the words, saying that she would look after the new digimon-

_'No... Surely it isn't that, is it?'_

As much as she found it difficult to believe, the only logical explanation for Snow's absence from around her was he was jealous of the Elecmon. She mentally slapped herself as she remembered his mentality and how quickly it changes, there was no telling what he was thinking at that moment.

She shook her head. _'I have to find him! But where would he be?'_

He wasn't in the house, that was certain, but Renamon knew of nowhere else he would go. She had to search everywhere, but at least she would recognise his digital signal.

After a quick check to make sure the Elecmon hadn't moved the vixen left the house in search of her son, in all but blood.

* * *

She had searched for hours and found nothing. She cursed herself for forgetting that he could hide his signal from everyone if he wanted to and she believed he had done exactly that. She had to rely on her natural senses to find him. The problem there was the weather. It was raining hard. Her sense of smell was useless in the rain since all scents were drowned out and her hearing was dominated by the sound of water hitting everything. She only had her eyes to use.

So she began again, radiating out from Rika's home and searching thoroughly in every small hide away he might use. Still another few hours passed with her becoming more frustrated and worried in equal measure.

Then she got a breakthrough. Somewhere off to the side, just on the edge of her senses, she felt Snow's signal just for a split second. It was enough for her to turn and rush towards it. She had a rough area to search now and she was determined to find him, she had to right this wrong.

It took her a few minutes to reach the area she felt his signal in but she wasted no time, getting straight into the search and scouring through every small hole she could find. She cursed herself for not letting Snow know first, cursed him for hiding so well from her, and cursed the weather for making a miserable time even more so.

Half an hour further into he search, which had taken most of the day so far, Renamon was gripped with despair. She couldn't find him. In the current environment Snow could have easily left the area and be somewhere completely different by now and she would be none the wiser. She could very well be wasting her time, yet she had no way of knowing. It was a potential lose lose scenario.

In her desperation she did the only thing she could think of, consequences be damned.

"SNOOOW!" She bellowed his name over and over in the faint hope that he would make himself known to her, cupping her paws around her mouth. Over and over she repeated his name and each time she was greeted by the exact same silence, silence if you ignore the rain and other background noises.

She continued to call him for a further thirty minutes before she slumped to her knees, perched on the top of a roof out of sight of curious humans. Renamon cried, for the first time in her life she cried. But she wasn't just crying, she was in full swing of utter despair. She didn't cry silently, she didn't remain completely still. Her eyes were screwed shut as tears forced their way out, fists balled and hanging by limp arms at her side. Her tail laid equally limp behind her and her ears drooped so far they pointed downwards. She screamed her despair as quietly as she could in between her cries.

Snow was gone.

* * *

It was very late by the time a soaked and dripping vixen walked slowly back into Rika's garden. Said redhead had seen her as soon as she arrived and instantly knew something was very wrong. She went to her as quickly as she could.

"Renamon! What's wrong?"

The vixen stopped in the centre of the garden and dropped her shoulders as far as they could go. "Snow's gone."

That was all she could say on the matter before she walked off back to her room. A few choked sobs drifted Rika's way before the vixen closed her door tight, her tear stained face just visible before she hid herself away.

It didn't take much working out to see she was upset by what ever had happened and that the vixen wouldn't be going into any explanatory details until the morning, at the absolute earliest. Rika decided a phone call was required to a certain blonde, a favour was needed.

* * *

Three days later saw Snow huddled in an alley a long way from his former home. He had ran for most of those three days until he gave up, crawling into the small hole he now shivered inside of. He was cold, wet and hungry. But most of all he was alone.

He hated the red digimon for taking his 'mother' from him as much as he hated her for allowing it to happen. It was their fault for pushing him away, their fault for making him alone.

The memories of his real parents right before they died came back to his mind. The way they held him and each other as the fires burned all around them, he just wanted to be held that way again. He wanted someone to tell him that things would be alright again. He wanted someone to love him again.

The joy he had felt when he heard Renamon tell him that she cared for him, that she loved him, it warmed his young heart in a way nothing else ever could. Now, without her, he was growing cold again, shivering from the lack of attention as much as the cold wind and rain. It hadn't stopped raining for very long over the past three days, keeping his fur soaked and his skin cold. Snow shivered from each gust of wind that shot down the alley, his cover not good enough to completely protect him from the elements.

Snow just laid where he was, longing for what he desired most of all: someone to love him again.

* * *

Another day later and Renamon was still on her search. Only this time she knew where to go. Yamaki had managed to isolate a small area where he detected traces of Snow's signal. The albino hadn't moved for a day so she felt confident that she would find him this time. With her determination burning inside her she bounded forwards, letting nothing stop her from finding him again.

She searched everywhere she felt he could be, and everywhere else that she didn't think he could get into. Still nothing. Hours were spent doing the same routine of searching and she only received empty areas and silent responses to her calls. Snow's signal was still hidden from her and the drizzle that fell still hampered her sense of smell, but her ears were as good as ever. Not that they were much use when they heard nothing.

The sun was beginning its descent again when she stood on a roof, refusing to give up when she felt so close. Snow was her son, she his mother. Nothing would prevent her from finding him. She wouldn't stop no matter what.

She had just turned to move off to a new area to look when her hearing picked something up. She paused and focused on the sense again, listening hard for that noise again. Seconds passed with agonising slowness before it sounded again. The faintest of whimpers.

Renamon spun in the direction of the noise and paused again, hearing the sound again coming from the alley below her. Without hesitation she dropped into it and listened again. Nothing. Did she misjudge where the sound was coming from or had she simply imagined it in her desperation? She wasn't sure. She turned to leave but stopped herself. She hadn't checked this alley yet.

Turning around again she began to scout through the alley for signs of him again. A few minutes into searching though she heard yet another noise, not a whimper but the sound of something shifting. She turned to it and saw a potential hole for someone small to crawl into. She advanced to look inside and stopped. Through the small hole Renamon saw Snow.

Shivering, wet and looking afraid but otherwise intact. She breathed her relief as she identified him.

She barely whispered his name. "Snow?"

Snow started slightly and turned his mucky face towards her, ears pressed flat against his head. His tired red eyes met her blue ones filled with relief and care, a care he thought no longer existed towards him. Renamon barely held back her tears of relief as he looked at her. His form shivered from a sudden gust of wind making the vixen reach out to him, but he was just out of reach.

"Snow... Why did you run?"

Snow didn't answer immediately, but he did find the words he needed. "You don't want me..."

"Snow. Don't ever think that!" Renamon was so shocked by his words that she snapped at him, harder than even intended. He flinched at her tone. "You are my son Snow. Why would I ever stop wanting you? Was it because of the Elecmon? The other digimon you saw with me?" Snow nodded his head, confirming her earlier suspicions. "He is staying with us, yes, but you will never be replaced. I can look after the both of you, you know. I also thought you could do with a friend to play with."

Snow watched her speak with his eyes locked to hers. A friend? He hadn't had one of those before, at least not one close to his age. It might be nice to play with someone too. But he had to be sure of one thing.

"D-Do y-you s-still... L-love m-me?"

Renamon gave him her softest smile. "Until the end of time Snow, until the end of time."

Snow pulled himself towards her outstretched arms and allowed himself to be consumed in the vixen's embrace. As soon as she had him in her arms she lifted him to his normal place and hugged him tight. A few of her tears left her eyes but she kept herself in check as she walked back into the alley, but as soon as his tail wrapped around her wrist her tears escaped her. Such was the intimacy of the gesture, sorely missed over those four days, that she couldn't contain her emotions. She nuzzled him and held him even tighter, though not uncomfortably so, and took him home.

* * *

Renamon reached home just as the current inhabitants had gone to sleep. She made her way straight to the shower with Snow in her arms, seeing the Elecmon curled up soundly in the warmth. The two foxes entered the bathroom and closed the door, the vixen bathing him to clean the filth from his fur. Once he was clean and dry she took him back to the bedroom and laid him in the bed, quickly joining him and pulling him close to her. She felt him tuck tightly against her body as he shivered ever so slightly, making her tighten her grip on him.

"I'm sorry..."

Snow's words drifted her way but they confused her. "What for Snow?"

"For running away. I didn't think you wanted me anymore."

Renamon forced him to look her in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry for Snow. I should have explained things to you first. And I will always want you, son."

Just hearing her say that word again made all the difference. Snow nuzzled her cheek. "Mother."

The vixen smiled and nuzzled him back. "Son."

"Mother."

"Son."

Snow licked her cheek just under her left eye, resting his head against her mane. "Mother."

Renamon, not one to be outdone, hooked a finger under his chin and lifted his head to hers again. "Son." A motherly kiss to his forehead sealed the deal.

Snow smiled, yawned, then fell asleep against her. Renamon held him tight for the entire night, never once slacking her grip or even moving him in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: A free cookie to the first person to review with 'IT'S A TRAP!'**

**Free cookies to the runenr ups... I'm a kind person**


	15. Chapter 15

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 15

Elecmon sat nervously as the two foxes approached. Snow was the one who was worrying him since the albino had run away the same day he arrived, he felt he had something to do with that. Renamon had tried to convince him that Snow had gone for other reasons but the red digimon knew better.

But thoughts were for another time since they had stopped right in front of him. Renamon gave him a casual smile. "Elecmon, this is Snow. My son in all but blood."

Snow ducked his head but gave him his best smile, one mostly hidden by his own head. "Hi..."

Elecmon tried to mimic the greeting with his own unsure smile. "Hi..."

Renamon glanced between the two, noticing yet again just how similar they were in behaviour. They even spoke the same word for their greeting. She suppressed a smile. "Why don't you two go on and play, get to know each other?"

Snow rubbed his feet together but otherwise didn't move. Elecmon likewise found the ground more interesting that anything else. Renamon sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"There's sugar in it for you."

Snow's ears twitched but he surprisingly didn't otherwise react. The vixen thought he would jump at the chance for sugar, obviously not. She tried to find the reasons behind their uncertainty.

Snow could have been unsure because of the events previous, where he ran away, and might have assumed she would care for the red digimon more than him, despite what she had told him.

Elecmon might have thought he would come between the two foxes again so was reluctant to repeat the last few days, again despite what the vixen had told him. It seemed neither had truly believed her words if they were as reserved as they were now, in fact Renamon hadn't seen Snow so quiet and still since they found him on that first day in the burning village.

She was just about to speak again when Snow stepped forwards. He held his paw out, which Elecmon studied, and smiled slightly. The red digimon reared onto his hind legs and laid a forepaw in Snow's open palm, the two formerly shaking paws in greeting.

Snow bounced once. "Right! Let's play!"

The two digimon scurried off into the garden to begin what ever they had planned. Renamon smiled to herself, even if it didn't seem like it before bringing the Elecmon back was a good idea. It gave Snow someone to play with of his own age and kept him worn out as well, evident by how they were now both racing around with the combined energy of an atomic bomb. They should sleep well later...

* * *

Thankfully they both decided on a midday nap after their frantic racing around, Snow laying in the vixen's arms with Elecmon laying on his back nearby. The red digimon's legs occasionally kicked during his dreams, what ever they were, and playful growls were heard drifting her way. Snow slept soundly compared to the other digimon, although he was still taunted by the false memories from Ghost Renamon. The vixen had to soothe him each time she felt a tremor rock his small form. He wasn't free of the visions yet.

But at least he was safe now. She had that to reassure herself with. And he had a friend to play with so things were looking up.

Elecmon stirred after an hour or so and rolled to his feet. He saw Snow still sleeping and Renamon watching him, he gave her his naturally wide smile. The vixen smiled back.

"I see you've recovered well." He nodded briskly. "I'm afraid Snow isn't awake yet, he tends to sleep a lot these days."

Elecmon tilted his large head. "Why?"

Renamon sighed, glancing at the albino. "I'm not entirely sure, but it worries me sometimes. He shouldn't be sleeping this much."

Elecmon could tell she was worried about him. "He looks alright to me. Just sleepy."

The vixen nodded, although it seemed more like she was trying to convince herself more than anything. "I'm sure you're right, I'm just worrying for no reason. He'll be fine once he wakes again."

Renamon went back to her room with Snow, leaving Elecmon in the garden. He watched the duo leave until the door closed before turning away. He had learned a great deal from his observations and childlike discussions about both of them, information his master would greatly appreciate once he got it. Elecmon smirked, unseen by anyone, he would be visited by a messenger tonight and deliver his first report to them. He doubted he would get a response but for as long as his data was held from him, preventing him resuming his mega form, he would do all it took to recover what was his. If it meant selling 'Snow' to his lord then so be it.

* * *

Snow eventually woke again mid afternoon the same day. Sadly this meant he snuck away from Renamon, got a load more sugar courtesy of Rika's mother, and went hyper within minutes. The poor vixen could do nothing except hold her head while she tried to teach Elecmon about a few things in the real world, both of them watching the albino's antics from time to time.

Whilst hyper Snow didn't feel any kind of negative emotions, which is why he didn't mind that he was racing around by himself or that no one was fully paying attention to him. He had his sugar, what else mattered? Unknown to the vixen Snow knew where the sugar was kept now, and he had taken the liberty of bringing some with him. His current method of sugar delivery was in the form of something called Rainbow Dust: a colourful powder that spanned the colours of a rainbow, hence the name, that was basically coloured sugar in its rawest form. He had hidden two large sticks of the stuff and frequently topped himself up, keeping him hyper for far longer than usual.

However he still managed to drain both of them within half an hour so he went back to the kitchen to find Rika's mother. She was standing at the table when he wandered in, or rather sped in and almost ran into her.

"Woah there, calm down speedy."

Snow looked up with wide dilated eyes."Rainbow Dust! Rainbow Dust!" He cutely tugged at her clothing to draw her attention, much like a small child.

She smiled back at him. "You had two already Snow."

He shook his head. "Gone. Rainbow Dust!"

"Alright then." She got another stick out and handed it to him. "Try to make this one last-" As she spoke he tore the end off and dumped the lot into his mouth. "-Or not."

He swallowed the lot and pulled a face similar to someone eating something very sour, shortly before his eyes dilated even further. His eyes twitched with the barely contained energy and he was off, running out of the room and back into the garden. Rika's mother had a funny feeling she would be getting the blame for this soon.

Snow, now with his hyperactivity super charged, sped past the vixen like a blur. She barely registered the movement before he sped past her again. She stuck her arm out as he came around for a third time to stop him, but she underestimated his speed as he sent her flying across the garden.

You could only see what happened in slow motion: Renamon's paw closed around his arm in an attempt to stop him running. He carried on regardless and began to pull her arm with him, which led to her leaning in his direction. The vixen was torn from her seat and pulled horizontally along with him until she registered what was going on, letting go and sending herself flying across to where she laid.

She dusted herself off and called Snow's name, less than amused. Said albino stopped across the garden and gazed in her direction. She could see the wide dilated eyes and nervous twitches he had.

"Stop running around Snow! You'll hurt yourself."

Snow blinked. "Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugar-" And he was off again, racing around as if nothing happened. A slight cyclonic wind had picked up from his frantic pace, whipping dust into the air by a couple of feet. There was no way she was trying to stop him again.

Renamon sighed, seeing Rika's mother in the kitchen. She sent a silent 'sorry' before ducking away from the vixen. Renamon sighed again, she was in for a long day.

* * *

Eventually Snow did calm down, having run out of sugar again, and crashed on the bed whilst Renamon was still teaching Elecmon about the essential things in the human world. He was so tired that he slept through dinner and into the next day, despite the huge energy boost he had from the sugar. Once that had worn off he had virtually passed out on the spot, having only just made it to the bedroom. The vixen had placed him in bed since he was on the floor.

While he slept Elecmon and Renamon went through the final things she considered important, mainly emphasising the seriousness of what would happen if he was found by those humans who weren't as friendly as the tamers. He seemed to understand well enough and by the time they had finished talking he too had gone to sleep, after dinner though. The vixen decided Snow wouldn't wake before morning so went on a quick solo patrol of the area, just like she used to do.

While she was gone, Rika received a call from Yamaki. The blonde sounded a little anxious over the phone.

"Rika, we need you to bring Renamon and Snow in again. There's something we want to check on."

"I'll let them know for the morning." What ever the something was had Yamaki on edge, so when he called in that manner he wasn't taken lightly. Rika would inform Renamon as soon as she returned.

Renamon did return after her rather boring patrol, checking on Snow just in case and seeing him sound asleep. Rika joined her as she peered through the door.

"How was the patrol?"

Renamon shrugged slightly. "The usual. Nothing in the area." She seemed distracted by the sleeping albino, something Rika noticed.

"Yamaki called. He wants you and Snow to see him tomorrow at the earliest time possible, he sounds nervous."

The vixen fixed an eye on the redhead. "Did he mention any reasons why?" Rika shook her head. "Very well, we shall see him first thing." Her vision returned to Snow.

"You're worried about him again huh?"

Renamon nodded. "I can't tell what age he might be acting anymore. I care for him but each time I am with Elecmon I fear he will misunderstand my intentions and run again. I can't go through that again Rika."

"You need to trust him more Renamon, trust him not to leave. Talk to him if it will settle your doubts. He understands what you do. If it's any help maybe I can spend some time with him while you are dealing with Elecmon."

"You would do that?" Hopeful blue eyes met Rika's again. "You would really consider doing that for him?"

Rika nodded. "For him and for you, to settle your mind. It's your choice, seeing as your as good as his mother now."

"I would appreciate that very much Rika. Thank you."

Rika nodded and left the vixen watching Snow. It was getting late so Renamon decided to go to bed herself, laying beside the albino and pulling him close. She felt his tail return to its favourite place around her arm and heard a content sigh escape his lips. She placed a single kiss on his forehead and laid down properly.

"Good night son."


	16. Chapter 16

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 16

The next morning saw the two young digimon playing happily, oblivious to what was going on around them. Renamon decided to let them be for the morning while she watched on with her motherly care for Snow kicking in. Rika sat with her, idly trading conversation to pass the time.

Snow soon wore himself out though and collapsed at the vixen's feet, sound asleep within seconds. Elecmon was in a far better condition though as he sat nearby and merely waited for something. Renamon caught his attention.

"What are you doing sitting there? If you're waiting for Snow to wake up you'll be there for a while."

He shrugged. "I don't know what else to do."

Renamon swung the sleeping albino into her arms. "Let me get him to bed and I'll come sit with you. This world has stories you might be interested in."

Elecmon perked up at that and nodded enthusiastically. Renamon rose, Rika following behind, and took Snow to their room. She set him down and covered him with the sheets, admiring his calm expression. A single kiss was placed on his forehead before she turned to leave, startling as she saw Rika.

The redhead smiled. "I'll stay with him just in case we have a repeat of the other day, you go see Elecmon."

Renamon smiled and nodded. "Thank you Rika. That means a lot."

Rika sat beside the sleeping albino as the vixen walked out. A single second was spared by Renamon as she looked back to see her son. Rika was gently stroking the back of his head while Snow purred in his sleep. She smiled again before moving to see Elecmon.

It had been decided that they would visit Yamaki at his request in the afternoon so they could wear down the albino, Snow's hyperactivity inside HYPNOS could spell a costly disaster. So while he slept, since the blonde had requested he be awake for the meeting, Renamon entertained Elecmon and Rika watched over his sleeping form.

However the redhead became curious with him and decided to indulge such curiosity while she could. Making sure she was alone with him, seeing the door closed, she shuffled closer and laid beside him. He was roughly the same size as her, which she had noticed before, as she shuffled even closer. As soon as she touched his fur Snow moved, his tail whipping around to circle her wrist as he pushed back against her. He obviously thought she was Renamon but didn't notice the differences in size and shape.

Rika smiled, she thought he would do that. In whatever sense made it more believable, Snow was a highly affectionate digimon. Sure he was young but the things he did and said were far more loving than any child would do or say to their mothers. Yes he had a rebellious side too, like all children did to an extent, but generally he was well behaved and controlled. Of course with the addition of sugar that control was obliterated, but he never went over the top with his actions. Hidden power or not he was a digimon and he possessed a damaging level of strength and speed, yet he controlled all of that even while he was hyper and never injured or broke anything. For a child that is quite a feat.

Rika laid there with Snow tucked against her and closed her eyes. He wasn't going anywhere in a hurry and a quick rest wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Rika woke before Snow, who had released her in his sleep, and moved away as she felt him stir. She didn't want to startle him when he woke up. She sat on the edge of the bed as his eyes opened, his vision drifting to her when he heard breathing that wasn't his own. He registered confusion before he spoke.

"Where's mother?"

Rika smiled kindly to reassure him. "She's outside with Elecmon looking after him. I thought you could use some company so I stayed with you."

Snow blinked his tiredness away, remembering how well he slept. He recalled someone warm laying with him as he slept but he now knew Renamon wasn't that someone. It must had been Rika. Warmth was something he liked a lot so he felt sheepish about what he asked next.

"C-can you cuddle w-with me?"

Rika arched a brow. "Why?"

Snow flinched from the word, hanging his head. "You're warm."

Unseen by Snow Rika smiled, scooting over to him and draping an arm over his shoulders. Snow shuddered briefly before tucking himself tightly against her, seeking as much warmth as possible. Rika cradled him as he laid in her arms, soothingly stroking the back of his head.

"C-can you be m-my s-sister, p-please?"

Rika felt his words as well as heard them. They startled her but she found herself answering without thought. "Of course Snow. You can be my brother."

Snow hugged her tightly, nuzzling her chin with his snout. "Sis..."

Renamon stiffled her smile as she watched the two from a crack in the door. Seeing Snow gain more 'family' was something that made her happier than she thought possible, finally he had pieced together a life with them and Rika had just given him another piece to hold on to. Things were looking up for him.

But it was time to see Yamaki. Whatever he wanted it had to be serious.

* * *

The doors to HYPNOS opened to allow Rika inside. Renamon phased in with Snow in her arms, Takato looking after Elecmon for the duration of their trip. Yamaki greeted them as usual and led them to a room with Janyu already inside.

Once they were settled Yamaki got straight to the point. "Renamon, we wish to rescan Snow to monitor any changes in his hidden power. There is a chance the Ghost Renamon may have awakened it or done something else to it and we just want to make sure he will be alright."

Renamon thought on what was said for a moment, enough time for Snow to perk his ears up. "What hidden power?"

The vixen startled in shock, she had forgotten he was awake. "Nothing son, don't worry."

Snow did worry though, anything said about him that wasn't immediately explained always worried him. He strained his hearing to make out as much as possible.

Renamon nodded to Yamaki. "Do it, but make sure you don't hurt him. The last time didn't go so well."

The blonde motioned for them to proceed to a bed where Snow was laid down on. Said albino wasn't comfortable with what was going on or the fact that no one would explain anything to him, as a result he quickly left the bed and bolted. Renamon's paws closed on thin air as he zipped past her and out of the room.

"Snow!"

She and Rika gave chase but quickly lost sight of him in the maze like corridors. He was also hiding his data signal so the vixen couldn't locate him, something that was beginning to grate on her.

Rika went in a different direction to the vixen but also had the same lack of luck finding him. She believed he was still in the building but she couldn't think where. Then she remembered how he was behaving. He was a child, children get scared easily. The most logical place to hide is somewhere dark and enclosed so no one could find them. Rika smirked, glancing to the basement stairs.

She treaded lightly to keep her presence hidden although she knew he would hear her if he was there, stomping would frighten him further. She scanned the area with her eyes, seeing a good half a dozen places for him to hide but more importantly one particular location that fitted her hunch almost exactly. She drew nearer, hearing light breathing that wasn't her own.

_"Renamon, I've found him."_

The vixen sent an acknowledging thought back and turned to find her. Rika crouched in front of the opening before her and spoke calmly.

"Snow? I know you're in there. Why don't you come out and tell your sister why you ran off?"

Rustling greeted her words initially. Then, "No one tells me anything."

Rika frowned. "What do you mean?"

Snow's head poked out from his hole. "No one will tell me what's going on, why I am here and why they want to scan me. I'm scared sis."

Rika held her arms out in an open and inviting gesture as Snow crawled out from the hole, going straight into her arms. Rika held him tightly. "It's alright Snow. Nothing bad is going to happen I promise. They just want to make sure that Ghost Renamon didn't do anything to you. I'll be with you the whole time just like Renamon will be."

Snow shifted to lock her eyes with his pleading gaze. "Why are they doing this? What's inside me?"

Rika had no choice. If she didn't tell him he wouldn't trust her either, and if she lied it wouldn't be convincing enough. It had to be the truth, or at least part of it.

"We don't fully know yet Snow, but there's some form of hidden power inside you that makes you stronger than any other digimon we know. We want to make sure it hasn't been tampered with that's all."

Snow's eyes remained locked with Rika's as she spoke. He never showed any emotion as she explained what was going on, blinking once when she finished.

He cast his eyes down. "I'm a freak."

Rika lifted his head up so she could look into his red eyes. "No Snow. Don't say that. You are unique, special. There's nothing wrong with you. Trust me."

Snow nodded slowly, embracing his sister figure tightly. Rika returned the embrace just as quickly.

Renamon stood watching the two. She had arrived before Rika explained what was inside Snow, she cursed herself for hiding it from him. She wanted to protect him, keeping that knowledge seemed like the right thing to do. But she could see now that she was wrong, by keeping it from him she had distanced herself from him. At least Rika had been able to comfort him and come clean with it, she just wished she could have been the one to do it.

Snow eventually calmed down and noticed Renamon, the vixen smiling and joining the duo in their hug. Snow's tail wrapped around the vixen's wrist as usual while his arms remained fixed around the redhead. Renamon saw them as a family now, even if it technically meant becoming Rika's other mother, and nothing was going to tear them apart. Not anymore.

Renamon tapped Snow's shoulder. "Come on you. The sooner we are done here the sooner we can go home. I have a surprise for you there."

If he needed any motivation he just got it. "What is it?"

Renamon laughed, a rare sound. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

Snow snorted cutely. "But mother! That's not fair!" Renamon ruffled his head fur. "Don't do that!" He frantically brushed the fur back into place.

"Why's that? Does it mess with your handsome looks?" She teased him knowing he was acting close to a teenager now.

Snow flushed with embarrassment. "No!"

Renamon laughed with Rika, the redhead providing some alleviation to his torment. "Come on you, help your sister up and let's get this over with."

They eventually returned to Yamaki in the room they were originally in, Snow's mentality dropping once more. Keeping up with his rapid shifts in age was becoming difficult. Once he was hooked up to the systems Janyu went straight into his digital code, finding the ancient power within seconds.

His face contorted as he viewed the data readouts, Yamaki looking over his shoulder. "Well?"

Janyu took a few moments to reply. "It's as I thought..." He trailed off, fixing on a small segment of the data. "It's awakened."


	17. Chapter 17

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 17

The room fell silent. Snow looked between Renamon and Rika, hoping for an answer. Yamaki and Janyu focused on the readouts in front of them. Snow tugged Rika's sleeve but got no reaction from the redhead so he tugged Renamon's arm guards instead.

She looked down at the albino, seeing highly confused and panicky eyes. "What's going on mother?"

Renamon placed a paw on his forehead. "Hush Snow, everything will be fine." She then realised she was keeping things from him again. "You remember that ancient power Rika mentioned a little while ago?" Snow nodded. "Something's happened to it."

That made him panic even more. "W-What's going t-to happen to m-me?"

Renamon picked him up and cradled him tightly. "I don't know son. I just don't know."

"Yamaki," Rika spoke. "What does this mean?"

He just shook his head, looking to Janyu. Henry's father explained what he knew. "There is a possibility that the ones after him know what he is containing. If that is the case then Snow has just become a bright beacon to them, they know exactly where he is." Snow shrank into Renamon's arms as far as he could. "Apart from that I'm also detecting a large boost to his natural abilities. His speed most noticeably has rocketed." Renamon mentally slapped her head, that explains how he managed to launch her across the garden when she tried to stop him running around. It wasn't the sugar, it was the power within him.

"What can we do about it?" Rika asked, glancing at her 'brother'.

Janyu shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. There's no way anything can suppress that amount of raw power, once it's awake then it remains that way. I just wish I knew what this power was, all we know is it's vast and awake. But make no mistake, Snow will be targeted even more now. He's broadcasting his exact location and what he holds inside himself right across both worlds."

Renamon flinched, that really wasn't good news.

* * *

Renamon tried to calm Snow as much as herself, he was panicking beyond belief about other digimon knowing where he was at any given time. The albino was hiding in the corner of their room, holding his knees and backing away from her each time she tried to get near him. He was afraid of everyone, even Rika couldn't get near him.

Renamon sat opposite him as close as she could get before he tried to move away. "Calm down Snow. It's alright. We will keep you safe."

She had said many things similar yet they seemed to bounce off a solid wall, he wasn't having any of it. He shook his head rapidly, his eyes screwed shut. The longer he remained that way the further his mentality plummeted, by midday he was reduced to nothing more than a newborn child uttering his first words.

Snow huddled in the corner watching Renamon closely. She hadn't left him for even a second while he remained so fearful. However his mentality's primal instincts kicked in, crying out for his mother.

"Ma Ma..."

The tone broke the vixen. It was one of fear, hopelessness and utter despair. Taking it as a sign to approach she scooped the albino into her arms, cradling him closely as she sat on the bed. He shook violently with the fear of being found and taken away, Renamon trying to soothe him with gently words.

"Hush son... It's alright. Mother's here now, mother will protect you. Mother loves you."

Snow simply wept, the only thing he could do given his mentality, and shook in her hold. She laid down on the bed with him close and wrapped herself around him, tail and all, to comfort him as much as possible. Choked squeaks came in between his sobs, if it wasn't for his crying she would find the noises cute. He had given himself hiccups from crying and panicking so much.

"Ma Ma..."

Again he made the cry to her, the vixen trying her hardest to remain composed for him. She had to be strong so he could see she held no fear, if she was afraid too then he could never draw on her strength to calm down. She was all he had at that moment, she doubted Rika could connect with him when he was acting so young. Newborn children don't cry out for their siblings or even their father, it was the mother that was their beacon. Renamon was Snow's beacon and she made damned sure she shone as bright as possible for him, guiding him back into her safety and care.

"I'm here son. I'm not letting you go. Ever."

Snow huddled against her the whole time, slowly being drawn into a troubled sleep. His mind was plagued with the thoughts of being taken away. It was all Renamon could do to try and let him sleep peacefully but she failed, she had to settle for a more drastic solution. She connected her mind with his.

Inside the confines of Snow's consciousness Renamon could sense his dreams. She soothed them as best as she could but she was drawn to the rest of his mind. She could see so much about him. Memories, hopes, fears, likes, dislikes and so much, more. She saw the day his parents died, felt the day he met her. She could even sense his inner power.

It pulsed and throbbed with an oppressing energy, very slowly gaining in strength. She couldn't tell exactly what it was nor what its purpose was but she could sense the vastness of it. The entirety of it was simply massive.

It seemed to make up the majority of Snow's core coding, almost defining him in a way. Everything she knew about him was felt from the energy, it was him as much as he was it.

Curious she ventured forth further into his consciousness, allowing herself to slip inside the ancient power. She immediately felt it all, the comforting warm heat it gave off as well as the pleasant vibrations that rocked her body. It simply felt good.

How could she fear this? There was no malice there, only an overwhelming desire to protect. Just like her. She and this power had the same goals, the same purpose. To protect Snow. As his life became more dangerous the power increased to give him the edge. So what if other digimon could find him? He was safer than he realised.

Renamon gasped mentally, unintentionally releasing a pleasant moan from all the sensations. It felt like euphoria, ecstasy deep within his consciousness. It was without words for the vixen, but she knew she couldn't stay for any longer. With a regretful sigh she withdrew, missing the feelings already, and returned to her own body.

Snow laid peacefully in her arms, sucking a thumb in his sleep. He looked adorable now he was at peace, but the vixen knew she had a task ahead of her. She needed to make him believe what she had found out, that he was perfectly safe as he was. There was no reason to fear.

She allowed him to rest for as long as he needed, hopefully when he woke he would be receptive enough for her to explain her findings.

* * *

Snow's eyes cracked open to see Renamon watching him. She smiled warmly down at him, his arms reaching up to her face.

"Ma Ma."

Inwardly she sighed. She had hoped this new mentality would have ended already. Perhaps she could coax him back to his older self by going along with it for now, pushing the right buttons to help him age once more.

"I'm here son." She allowed him to touch her cheeks, leaning further down so he could literally hug her face.

Snow gave a child like giggle. "Ma Ma!"

Well at least he wasn't crying.

Renamon picked him up again and left the room, momentarily dazzling the albino with the evening sun. He opened his eyes again to see the vixen shading him from the light, the golden sun shining through her equally golden fur. Her blue eyes just visible to him from his position flicked down to look at him, the briefest of smiles gracing her soft lips before she returned her attention to where she was going.

Snow spoke.

"Mother?"

Renamon stopped and looked at Snow again. "Yes son?"

"Will you... Will you keep me safe? Please?"

The vixen gave him her genuine loving smile. "Of course Snow. You should know you don't need to ask that of me."

Snow nuzzled her mane and hid his head from her. "Thank you..." Even muffled from her fur the vixen still heard the words. She was at least thankful that he had returned to a more cognitive mentality, there was only so much 'Ma Ma' she could take.

Elecmon was dozing in the sunlight as she sat down with Snow still in her arms. She figured she should explain what she had found out earlier since they weren't doing anything, and Snow was still gazing up at her. She found his stare slightly unnerving but she couldn't place why, as if he wanted something from her.

"Snow?"

As soon as she said his name his stare shifted, like he didn't even realise he was looking at her. "Yes mother?"

Renamon gave him a warm smile before continuing. "You are afraid that you will be found and taken away, aren't you?" He simply nodded. "You're also afraid of the power inside you?" Again a nod. "There is no need to fear son. I saw it earlier, inside of you." Snow's confused face told her she needed to explain things better. "I went inside your mind while you slept because you were having nightmares and while I was there I felt that energy. I can't describe it fully but it wants to protect you just like I do. You are safe son, you have me and yourself to keep you from harm."

Snow listened intently. He believed she would protect him but this energy? That just didn't sit right. But his mother had told him that, she believed that so why shouldn't he? Snow nodded to her. "Okay mother. Thank you."

Renamon gave him another warm smile. "Any time son, any time. Now, let's get you some dinner shall we?"

Any kind of response was cut off when a digital field appeared in Shinjuku, fairly close to Rika's home. The redhead's digivice went off moments before Renamon whipped Snow back into her arms and sprinted off towards the field with her tamer. Elecmon stayed behind with Rika's mother since he was still asleep, oblivious to the events unfolding.

The rushed trip to the field was uneventful, although Takato and Henry hadn't shown up yet. Rika and Renamon entered the field to see the rogue who had come across. A Cerberumon. The three headed canine digimon gazed hungrily at Snow in the vixen's arms.

"Power... Give it to me!"

Renamon shielded Snow with herself. "I don't think so mutt."

Cerberumon growled from all three heads. "Then I shall take it from your corpse! Hellfire!"

Renamon jumped over the attack with Snow still in her arms, Rika safely clear as well. The vixen called down to her tamer, Cerberumon in between them.

"Rika! Get somewhere safe! I can't fight with Snow in my arms, we need to stall for the others!"

"Hellfire!"

Again the vixen dodged, not hearing Rika's affirmation or pleas to stay safe. She frowned, she couldn't set Snow down since the rogue would destroy him at the first chance it got. She also couldn't reach Rika to give him to her because the Cerberumon was keeping them apart. She couldn't do anything that would save them and keep the city safe, and Rika was in constant danger for as long as Renamon wasn't by her side.

"Let me help mother..."

Snow's voice cut through her thoughts. She looked down at his face to see eyes of determination.

"Let me help you."

Renamon sighed. "No Snow. Stay with me so I can protect you."

Snow shook his head. From somewhere that the vixen will never find out he produced a stick of Rainbow Dust, tearing off the top and swallowing the contents whole. Immediately he felt the energy rush, his eyes dilating as his arms and legs twitched. He wriggled out of her hold and raced off, calling back to her as she tried to call him back.

"I'll distract him mother, you do what you need to do." He sounded older again but the vixen couldn't focus on that. As much as she hated the tactic she had to admire his bravery, and she couldn't let this chance go to waste.

"Rika! Digivolve me!"

And digivolve she did, taking her Taomon form and squaring off against the distracted Cerberumon who was currently throwing attacks at Snow.

"Stand still you runt! Hellfire!"

Snow barely dodged the green flames, singeing his back as he raced onwards. He couldn't tell where his mother was or what she was doing as he had to focus on not getting hit. He didn't like his own plan much either but it was all he had, he couldn't let his mother down. He had to prove himself.

Cerberumon targeted him again but was interrupted by a barrage of magic papers. He ducked his head from the worst of it but suffered numerous injuries all the same as they exploded against him. Turning his head he saw Taomon painting a symbol with a large brush, the calligraphy glowing.

"Talisman of Light!"

Taomon watched her attack strike home, Snow temporarily hidden behind the Cerberumon, and throw up a sizable cloud of dust. Data was seen wisping away through the dust, proof her attack had won the fight. She de-digivolved and made her way to where Snow was last seen, intending to reprimand him on his reckless behaviour, but paused when she couldn't see him.

A flash of white caught her eyes, drawing her vision to rest on his form. Snow was laying on his side unmoving, a gash on his flank that looked bad given his size.

"Snow!"

Renamon ran to the albino and snatched him from the ground, checking him over since he hadn't responded to her call. His eyes were closed, a trickle of blood trailing over his left eye from a small scratch above it. The tear in his side was as long as his arm and looked to be about half an inch deep, deep enough to bleed heavily yet not fatal she hoped. Other than that he seemed alright, but the injuries were bad enough for her to take him home with nothing more than a worried look to her tamer.


	18. Chapter 18

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 18

Snow woke with a bandage around his body, covering the gash he had received. He ached but it wasn't painful enough to stop him moving around, proven by him getting out of bed and wandering to the door.

Outside the room Renamon wasn't anywhere to be seen. He felt that was odd especially since he couldn't hear her either. Perhaps she was just being quiet. He searched around for his mother but he couldn't find her anywhere. The same went for his sister, Rika, and her mother too. The house was empty.

Now Snow began to panic, he had never been truly on his own since coming to this world and the times before that were far from pleasant. Just to make sure he raced through all the rooms calling for anyone who might be there, each time receiving silence. Until one noise made him freeze.

He listened hard for it again, hearing it a second time from across the house. Hoping it was someone he knew he raced towards it and bolted into the room. The noise sounded again, liquid dripping. He could see what made the noise.

Wide wild eyes fixated on the sight before him. Renamon hanging from the ceiling by ropes with her left arm removed cleanly below the shoulder, and her neck slashed open. Snow wanted to scream but the noise wouldn't come. He just stood and stared up at the corpse of his mother. His lips quivered, eyes wettened, but nothing else came. Almost as if he was unable to actually cry.

Another noise behind him made Snow whirl around, eyes fixing on Rika's equally mutilated body. His mother and his sister, both gone in an unknown act of brutality. Yet another noise made him turn to see Rika's mother, in a similar condition to the other two. Then the other two tamers and their digimon, all spilling their life's blood on the floor. More and more people appeared, some he knew but most he didn't, all butchered and hanging. The room seemed to stretch on forever, filled with dripping corpses.

Finally, Snow screamed.

XXX

Renamon bolted awake at the sound of a scream. Her eyes locked with Snow's, pure terror on his face. She held him tight as he wept, soothing him with promises of motherly love and protection. Snow couldn't be comforted at that moment but he still allowed her to try, holding his mother close after seeing a vision of her dead. The vixen did her best to calm him down, succeeding after a good few minutes.

Snow eventually found his composure as Renamon stroked his back. She asked what had caused him to react so violently but he refused to talk about it, he didn't want to remember that. What was weird though was the way he was bandaged in the same way as in his dream, he couldn't explain that so he didn't bother thinking on it. Instead he focused on where he was and took comfort from the vixen's embrace. He settled back to sleep within a few more minutes, Renamon deciding to hold him close for the remainder of the night after briefly examining his dream for herself. She couldn't blame him for the way he reacted even if there was cause to do so, even she was highly disturbed by the dream.

XXX

Snow woke in the morning in a much more stable mood to the night previous. He had done his best to forget the nightmare and it had worked better than he thought. Of course a single lapse or reminder could bring it back again but he had no intentions of letting his guard down.

Renamon, currently wrapped around him, also woke. She nuzzled the albino, who nuzzled her in return, and decided to get straight on with the day. Breakfast was mostly silent which bothered the vixen, but she could understand why. He had yet to speak to her, and that did bother her.

She decided to try and make him open up again once breakfast was done, looking her son in the eye. "Snow? Are you alright?" Snow just nodded, dismissing the question without words again. Renamon sighed. "Can you tell me what's bothering you please?" By asking a question that wouldn't work with a simple yes or no she hoped to force him to speak. Sadly he just cocked his head. "Is it because of the dream?" Snow nodded. "It was just a dream son, it's not real. It won't happen I promise."

Snow didn't seem to take much comfort in her words as he simply looked away, eyes glistening with moisture before he blinked it away. Renamon brought him to her and held him again but he refused to cry this time.

The vixen decided the best thing to help her son was to keep his mind off the nightmare. She took him outside with Elecmon, who had woken before them and already eaten, and encouraged the two digimon to play. Snow hesitated at first but soon was racing around as usual, regaining his innocent child like behaviour she was so used to.

Snow and Elecmon played for the morning, the albino holding back a bit due to his injury, until they both exhausted themselves. Renamon took them both to somewhere they could rest and remained with Snow in case his nightmare returned. Her presence was unneeded though as he slept peacefully, although it couldn't be certain if her presence had subconsciously affected him. But the end result was the same: Snow slept in peace, and that was something she was grateful for.

XXX

Snow and Elecmon woke at about the same time, the albino giving his sentinel sitting mother a warm smile. Renamon too smiled down at him. As he crawled over to her too lay in her lap. She stroked his back as he purred against her, feeling her nuzzle her thighs since that was all he could get at. Although she did turn a shade or two of red when he nuzzled in between her legs, getting a little close to one of her private areas. Luckily for her he didn't move too much after that, but she did suspect he was breathing in deeper than usual. Almost as if he was taking in her scent...

That can't be right. He was too young for that surely. He wouldn't know about anything to do with that sort of gesture or anything that came with it. She hadn't spoken of it to him because he was simply too young, at least she thought so. She was reminded about how his mentality fluctuated on a whim of it's own, was he older than she thought? Was he old enough?

Her thoughts were stopped when she felt, or at least thought she felt, something wet very briefly flick against her inner thigh. She glanced down to see Snow's eyes closed, seeming asleep from her point of view. She dismissed all thoughts related to his position and returned to stroking his back, hearing and feeling his purring vibrations increase.

Snow eventually stirred again and took his head out of he lap to gaze into her blue eyes. His red ones betrayed something unknown to her before he blinked it away, bringing her earlier thoughts back to her. Snow was acting different today towards her, affectionate perhaps but not quite in the mother-son way. This seemed like something else, something more.

Again she dismissed it. He was too young. End of story. She was his mother, proven again by the way he addressed her.

"Hello Mother."

Renamon smiled down at his half open eyes. "Hello son. How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you." She could tell he was only telling part of the truth, his injury had been deep enough to take a few days to heal and it would hurt during that time. But he didn't seem to be in major discomfort so she wasn't too worried about him, no more than usual anyway.

Elecmon woke as well so the vixen decided they should play some more, sending them out into the garden again. The two digimon had been getting close over the few days Elecmon had been with them, being of a similar age helped the bonding process significantly. Renamon obviously cared for Snow more but she also cared for Elecmon, losing either would hurt her now.

Elecmon led Snow around the house and garden on a wild chase for no reason whatsoever, wearing them both out just for fun. However this time Elecmon had a plan. Whilst they raced around there were times when Renamon couldn't fully see them, so he used those moments to prepare himself. He needed an open space though and there wasn't anywhere out of sight he could use, so he had to be quick. Very quick.

It all happened so fast...

Renamon detected the strange energy surge all too late as Elecmon glowed brightly. He was chasing Snow so he was behind the albino as a portal appeared before them both. Snow skidded to a halt before he went in but Elecmon slammed into his back, sending them both through before it snapped shut.

"SNOW!"

XXX

Snow landed hard on a cold stone floor, darkness all around him. Numerous flaming torches decorated the walls with their flickering pale light, casting long dancing shadows into the centre of the room where Snow laid. Small alcoves dotted the walls and from within them he could see faintly glowing eyes, betraying the presence of his audience. But it was the pair directly ahead of him that made him freeze in fear.

Swirling eyes of red, blue and all the purples in between. Glowing brightly and bathing the area with their chaotic colours. Those two eyes grew in size as the figure they belonged to stepped forwards and into the light. Snow laid helplessly on the floor as the figure cleared his throat.

"At long last... Here you are."

As he spoke he revealed himself in the light. A Renamon digimon with pitch black fur, charcoal gauntlets and markings matching his eyes: red to blue colour fading chaotic swirls. Chaos Renamon.

Snow was lifted to his feet by the dark fox, who then proceeded to examine and test the young digimon's body: poking muscled areas and measuring latent strength. "You have done well to get this far on your own..." He gripped Snow's left shoulder, feeling the muscles protest. "Still room for improvement but we will soon see to that." He let Snow drop back to the floor as he circled him again.

Snow cowered on the ground as a black furred foot landed beside his head. "There is so much for us to do young one and so very little time to do it in." A paw was offered to the albino but Snow refused it. "Come, let us begin."

"No."

Chaos Renamon's eyes narrowed, glowing brighter. "What did you just say?"

Snow grew a bit more defiant. "I said no."

Chaos Renamon growled before backhanding Snow hard across his muzzle. "Lesson one: _Never_ defy me!" Snow whimpered from the blow, hot tears running down his cheeks. "I can quite easily kill you but I have chosen to help you instead. You have a gift inside you and only I can unlock its true potential. You need me."

Snow wanted to protest again but he feared being struck a second time. He just wanted this to be over and be back with his family. His mother would make the pain and fear all go away...

Chaos Renamon strode back to Snow. "Get up!" Snow shook his head, droplets of water scattering around. "I said get up!" He grabbed Snow by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him harshly into the air. Snow cried out from the treatment but another backhand silenced him. "You are not a child anymore! Stop acting like one!"

Snow squirmed in the strong grip but couldn't break free. He kicked at the arm holding him and clawed at the paw but the only response he got was to be thrown to the floor. Snow cradled his body from the aches, tears streaming down his face, and looked up as defiantly as he could into the swirling eyes of Chaos Renamon. The dark fox smirked.

"You certainly have a fire inside you. We will feed it so it consumes you whole and fuels your body with strength. Only then will you be as strong as you can ever be."

Snow growled at the dark fox, his promises uninteresting to his young ears. "No."

Chaos Renamon narrowed his eyes again but refrained from venting his anger this time. It wouldn't do him any favours to kill the albino before his power had fully awakened, that act would come later. First he had to nurture the young digimon until his inner power had become as strong as it could be, then his data and all with it would be his. First Snow, then the whole digital world.


	19. Chapter 19

A Life Without a Legacy

Chapter 19

It had been a full week since Snow was last seen. The tamers and HYPNOS hadn't given up searching for him even though they had found nothing.

Renamon blamed herself completely. She had trusted Elecmon with her son and he had betrayed that trust. She shouldn't have even considered letting any digimon near Snow no matter what. So many things had happened because of the red digimon, she should had acted on those before this happened.

She thought it would be a good thing for him to have a friend closer to his own age. She hoped it would restore some of his damaged childhood and allow him to live a more normal life. So fixated on those hopes she failed to see the signs.

The rifts he formed between them. The time Snow ran off because he felt replaced. And now this. She should had seen it, should had acted earlier. But now he was gone and she didn't realistically believe she would ever see him again.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks into months. Soon half a year had passed since his disappearance with still no sign of him. Both worlds had been scoured for him but even Renamon had to admit that Snow was gone. It tore her apart, she cared deeply for him yet she had lost him. It was highly likely he had been loaded by some other digimon, possibly one she had even defeated since the day he had gone. Whatever had become of him she knew she wouldn't ever see him again.

She missed him greatly. His smile, his affectionate gestures. She had even tried to coil her own tail around her wrist during the cold dark nights but it just didn't feel the same. She often cried in the night even now, hoping by some miracle that he still survived and that he would find his way back to her. She often dreamt of him walking through the door to her room with that childlike smile of his, allowing her to scoop him into her arms and never let him go. She woke painfully from those dreams.

Half a year though was just too long to keep on hoping for things that weren't going to happen. Snow was gone and that was the hard truth to it, accepting that wasn't easy but it was inevitable. It didn't give Renamon any more peace at night though.

* * *

Another digital field formed in Shinjuku park, marking this one as the third one today. The tamers were still present in the area so they were quickly on the scene. Renamon, still a little fragile from her loss, was the first to see the silhouette of another Renamon forming. Only this one was malicious in every sense of the word.

Dark black fur, blacker than anything she had ever seen, set off with chaotic markings of blue and red. The eyes though drew the most attention: shifting glowing chaotic maelstroms of red, blue and purple. Rika scanned the digimon as a Chaos Renamon, all other data was unknown. Renamon though could feel how powerful it was, she was severely outclassed.

But movement drew her eyes away from the dark fox. For behind the powerful legs stood another figure. Stoic and unresponsive, much like a drone, was Snow. There was no mistake about it, it was him. Renamon called out to him with relief clear in her voice but no reaction came her way, except the maddening laughter from the male fox.

"He can't hear you vixen."

Renamon narrowed her eyes and pulled her lips back in a vicious snarl. "What have you done to him?"

Chaos Renamon barked another laugh. "I helped him..." Renamon growled but he wasn't finished. "I unlocked his power as far as I could, now we just need the trigger to access it. Your death in his eyes should do the trick."

Renamon growled again as she settled into a defensive stance. Rika stood with Takato and Henry with their digimon flanking the fox, all poised to fight. Renamon flexed her claws, already thinking about how she would dissect the fox: methodically or sadistically. But first she had to beat him.

Chaos Renamon sent a glance down to the albino at his side. "Thesius." Snow's eyes snapped up to the fox. Renamon could see them clearer now, they swirled with a pattern that matched those of Chaos Renamon. She understood what was going on then.

She glanced to her tamer and sent the thought over. _"Rika, he has some sort of hypnotism or mind control ability. Warn the others, watch out for it. It's likely related to his eyes."_

Rika nodded back, showing she understood.

Chaos Renamon pointed to the vixen. "You're training ends here Thesius. Your first assignment is to destroy her."

Renamon paled. He was going to use her own adopted son to kill her. She waited for Snow, or Thesius, to advance on her, but he didn't budge.

Chaos Renamon became agitated but he could see why he refused. The bond between the albino and the vixen was still too strong, he still cared. It worked in his favour and against it: it would provide the jolt to his emotions to unlock his power fully but it also prevented him from obeying his orders. The only way to achieve both his goals was to kill her himself.

With that in mind Chaos Renamon leapt at her.

"Chaos Blast!"

Renamon's eyes widened from the sheer speed the dark fox moved at. She had just enough time to register him moving before his attack smashed into her, sending her flying across the ground to land heavily on her side. She didn't rise again.

"Renamon!" Rika ran to her, cradling her head in her arms. The vixen's eyes opened weakly, seeing her son still standing in place with no reaction. A single tear left her eye.

Only Snow wasn't unresponsive. He saw it all. His paws closed into fists, claws extended. His lips reared back in a ferocious snarl and a guttural roar of anger burst from his young mouth. Chaos Renamon smirked. It was done.

"Go Thesius. Finish the job."

Snow's eyes flashed onto Chaos Renamon, eyes of pure blue boring into those swirling chaos eyes. His form swelled to a full seven feet tall, flexing powerful muscles and long claws. His tail whipped back and forth with earth shattering forces, barely missing everything around him. 'Snow' growled deeply, his full attention locked on Chaos Renamon.

The dark fox pointed to Renamon. "Finish her." Snow continued staring at him. "I said kill her!" Still he refused to move his gaze. For the first time Chaos Renamon felt a brief pang of fear. "You will do as I command! Kill her!"

**"No."**

The voice that came from Snow was so alien, so disturbing that it put everyone on the back foot. Simply put it was power incarnate, much like himself as Takato found out by scanning him.

"Guys! It's an Ancient Renamon!"

Henry shot him a confused look. "What the hell is that?"

Takato read the rest of the readout. "They haven't been seen in decades. They are supposed to be the original data strand that all Renamons came from, they created their entire species!"

Snow roared again, drawing attention back to him, and swung a heavily glowing paw at Chaos Renamon. Said fox ducked under the blow but met a follow up kick that sent him down. He barely managed to roll away from the stomp that followed. Snow was fast.

"Thesius! You will obey me!"

Snow stomped down again, missing a second time. **"I am not Thesius! I AM SNOW!"** His foot came down again and missed again, Chaos Renamon rolling to his feet and jumping away. Snow leapt after him but missed his target as the dark fox twisted away, heading for the fallen vixen.

"It's because of her! You still care for that worthless digimon! Fine! I'll remove her from your life myself!" He swung his 'Chaos Blast' her way but was intercepted by Snow again, the albino knocking him aside.

**"You hurt Renamon." **The vixen noticed how he didn't call her mother. **"You tried to hurt my friends. I will NOT allow this to continue!"** He swung out, his paw closing around Chaos Renamon's neck. **"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"**

Snow flung Chaos Renamon hard into the ground, picked him up again and threw him to one side. The dark fox rose, slowly, and faced Snow again.

"I see I made a mistake with you. I should have deleted you when I first met you. Never mind, I can rectify that here and now! DIE THESIUS!"

Chaos Renamon charged towards Snow with his attack already summoned, Snow himself rushing in as well. Both called forth their attacks that clashed with blinding light.

"Chaos Blast!"

**"Power Paw!"**

Snow's attack surprised the tamers but since his kind created the original Renamon species it made sense for him to use their attacks.

When the light faded both digimon were locked in close quarters fighting, trading vicious punches and kicks that were blindingly fast to those around them. Attacks were occasionally exchanged but given the pace of fighting there wasn't much time to use them.

Snow gained the advantage when he delivered a savage upper cut into Chaos Renamon's gut, driving the wind from him and doubling him over. A follow up fist to his back sent him down to the ground, or it would have hadn't Snow brought his knee up at the same time. The resultant three hit combo sent the dark fox flying, Snow leaping after him and smashing him into the ground. A flurry of fists pummelled into the fox before he was hefted up, laid over Snow's shoulders and brought down hard. The resounding snap of Chaos Renamon's spine was dwarfed by his scream of pain.

Snow dumped the fox on the ground and placed a foot on his head. **"You are finished. You are of no purpose to the future. You are dead."** With that Snow slit Chaos Renamon's throat with the claws on his foot, pressing down to force the digital blood to run faster. Chaos Renamon's life faded rapidly, his body disintegrating as Snow strode to his fallen motherly figure.

He knelt beside her and placed a glowing paw on her head. "You will not die here Renamon. I refuse it."

Renamon felt a rush of energy fill her body, repairing all the damage done to her and restoring her completely. She stood before her son, tears of relief threatening to form.

"Is that still you son?"

Snow nodded, then shook his head. **"I am still the same Snow you knew, but I am also not. This power within me changes me slightly, but I will** always be me." His voice faded as his power receded. "I love you as my mother Renamon, and I know you love me as your son." He quickly resembled the way he looked, sounded and behaved on that fateful day they first met. "Can we go home mother?"

Renamon smiled, taking hold of his outstretched paw. "Yes son. Let's go home."

* * *

A few years later saw Renamon teaching Snow, now standing as tall as her shoulders, about cooking and other basic skills to live on. Rika watched on as her brother soaked the information up like a sponge.

Since the full awakening of his inner power Snow's aging had stabilised into a more normal pattern. He no longer fluctuated between mentalities which made living with him so much easier, seeing as he would act the same every day and slowly change as he grew older. Speaking of aging Snow had just celebrated his fifteenth birthday, two days previous. And there were other things going on, such as the other Renamon in the room.

Snow had found a mate.

Well, maybe mate was the wrong word given how he was still a little young, but they loved each other like nothing else. She was as good to him as he was to her, which was saying quite a lot. She was named as Kira while Renamon took a name herself. She decided it would be easier in conversations and liked the choice she had settled with.

That night they sat to eat the fruits of Snow's labours in the kitchen, Kira even going so far as to promise some extra snuggles for his efforts. This left Snow rather cutely embarrassed, he never did lose his cuteness. Something else Kira adored about him.

After all was said and done Snow left to go to his room, Kira following as usual. Rika rose as well, tired from the day much like all of them. Her partner also decided to go to sleep, mainly because she wanted to be asleep before Snow and Kira got all mushy next door.

Rika waved to her as she opened her door, the vixen sending one last farewell for the day. "Good night Rika."

Rika gave a tired yawn in response. "Good night Kiara."

Kiara smiled too. Life was good.


End file.
